Love Triangle
by Suze18
Summary: Kay, finally finds someone to get to over Miguel, when he realizes that he still has feelings for her. Who will she choose in the end. The guy who has always had her heart or her new found love. (Characters owned by NBC Passions writer)
1. Default Chapter

Kay and Miguel have known each other since they were born. Their families were close and they had always been best friends ever since they could remember.  
  
Miguel was always sticking up for Kay at school, at the park, everywhere. She just happened to be a little girl who would always need his protection, so they both thought. And when she joined little league just to be around him, they became closer than ever. Everyone that saw them knew that one day they would get married, have children and life would be wonderful. Kay and Miguel, Miguel and Kay. They were inseparable. There was no coming in between them. "Together forever", Miguel would always say, and then he would kiss Kay on the cheek and run home before she slugged him.  
  
Now at age 16, Miguel was captain of the baseball team, on the swim team, and helped coach a little league team in the neighborhood.  
  
Kay was a beautiful girl with long legs, dark brown hair, and eyes that sparkle every time Miguel entered into the room. She was the captain of the swim team, and co-captain of the girl's basketball team. Every girl at school wants to be her, and every guy at school wants to date her, every guy that is except one, Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald.  
  
"Simone I can't believe this. All my life I've waited to be sixteen just so I could date Miguel. Now that I'm here, he falls for my long lost, blonde- haired, do gooder cousin Charity. I can't take this. I think I'm going to burst if I don't tell him how I feel."  
  
"You should have been honest with him in the beginning." Simone whined.  
  
"Simone don't start with me again. How could I tell Miguel I love him? I was afraid he would laugh at me, punch me in my arm, and say, nice one Kay. You're very funny."  
  
"Kay I don't think he would've laughed. I think he would have told you that he loves you too. Everyone has always said Kay and Miguel forever. I'm sure he probably feels the same way."  
  
"You mean felt that way. Now that Charity's in the picture, I don't stand a chance."  
  
"I don't know Kay, never say never. Love may come when you least expect it."  
  
"Easy for you to say Simone. You have Robert, Captain of the varsity Basketball Team, Mr. Jock through and through."  
  
"Yeah, he is kind of a hottie isn't he?"  
  
"Hot is not the word, sizzling is more like it."  
  
The two girls laughed leaving Kay's house to go to the mall.  
  
AT THE MALL  
  
"Look Kay, there's Miguel and Reese."  
  
"Oh Simone he is so cute. Look at how he wears those pair of faded blue jeans. He makes them look new!"  
  
"Reese Is handsome isn't he." Simone joked.  
"Not Reese Simone, I'm talking about Miguel." Kay said pushing her.  
  
"I know who you're talking about. Besides, he's all you talk about now a days."  
  
"That's because he's the only thing worth my thoughts."  
  
"Thanks a lot friend." Simone pouted.  
  
"Oh Simone, you know you're my best friend. You have always been here for me, even when I rant and rave about Charity. Speaking of Charity, I don't see her. I know she didn't let Miguel come to the mall without her. Anyway, this is a good chance to go and talk to Miguel without her around. Come on."  
  
"Hey look Miguel, there's Kay and Simone. Kay is so beautiful, I can't believe she's not dating anyone."  
  
"Maybe she's saving herself for someone special, someone like you Reese."  
  
Reese blushed. "Nah, I don't think so. She's so popular, I wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
"Don't sell yourself so short man. She could go for you."  
  
"You think so?" Reese said sounding optimistic.  
  
"Sure why not. She's not untouchable."  
  
"I don't know Miguel. She doesn't even know I exist. Besides, I think she already has a crush on someone."  
  
"Who!" Miguel said sounding a tad bit jealous.  
  
"You! Who else?"  
  
"Me?" Miguel said sounding surprise.  
  
"Of course, I've seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is watching. She has major intentions on you my man."  
  
"Reese please, don't be ridiculous. Kay and I have been buddies since forever. If she liked me, I would have known."  
  
"Well, I still think she likes someone. Who, I don't know, but I do know it's not me." Reese said looking sad.  
  
"And I know it's not me either. However, I do intend to find out, and soon, Miguel said under his breath, sounding bugged about it.  
  
"Hey Simone, hi Kay," Reese said cheesing.  
  
"What's up fellas?" Simone said.  
  
"Hi Miguel", Kay said.  
  
Simone nudged Kay's arm.  
  
"Oh hi Reese, I didn't see you there."  
  
"It figures," Reese, said looking disappointed.  
  
"Don't say that Reese, I really didn't see you. I've been somewhat jerky lately. Please forgive me."  
  
"It's all right Kay. You're forgiven."  
  
"You are so sweet Reese," Kay said smiling putting her arm around a very stunned but ecstatic Reese.  
  
"So boys, what brings you to the mall?"  
  
"Charity and I are going to the movies tonight, and she wanted to buy a new blouse for the occasion."  
  
"Isn't that nice?" Kay said not approving one bit.  
  
"It sure is Kay." Simone said, trying to throw Miguel off the very disgusting look on Kay's face.  
  
"Robert and I are going to the movies tonight also, maybe we will see you."  
  
"You will see us Simone. I just ran into Robby, and we kind of said that the four of us would go together since Charity is new to all this."  
  
"Oh sounds great."  
  
Kay looked disappointed. "Well I guess you guys should have a ball."  
  
"Why don't you come too Kay." Miguel said surprising her.  
  
"You really want me to come, Miguel?" She said smiling.  
  
"Sure! The six of us would have a great time."  
  
"The six of us?" Kay said looking confused.  
  
"Yeah!" Miguel said looking at Reese. "You could come too Reese." Miguel said shoving him.  
  
Kay looked in shock. Not to mention terrified.  
  
"Actually, I have plans with my family tonight; maybe another time." Reese replied.  
  
Kay let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I actually have plans tonight also. Sorry Miguel, maybe some other time."  
  
"Sure Kay. Another time then." Miguel said disappointed.  
  
"Simone, I just remembered something I have to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nothing to worry about. Have a good time tonight at the show. I'll see you tomorrow O.K.?"  
  
"O.K." Simone said, not sure what was really wrong with her friend.  
  
"Bye Kay" Miguel said looking strangely at her. However, she was already off, slightly waving a hand at the gang now behind her.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about." Reese said pushing his glasses again.  
  
"I don't know." Miguel replied.  
  
SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE MALL  
  
"I can't believe Miguel was trying to set me up with Reese. This is just great. Now my friends think I can't get a date on my own. This is so humiliating."  
  
"Nothing about you should be humiliating." A voice said standing behind Kay while she talked to herself.  
  
Kay turned around to see a very cute guy standing behind her.  
  
"That's rude to eaves drop on someone's conversation." Kay said frowning at the stranger.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see anyone else, so I assumed you were talking to me." He said smiling.  
  
"Well I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to..." Kay looked around; no one else was standing around her. She blushed at him and said, "I guess I was talking to myself, is that a crime?"  
  
"No!" I just can't believe a beautiful girl like you would be standing here alone in the first place without a companion."  
  
"A beautiful girl like me? Companion? You look my age, but the words coming out of your mouth are not like the guys my age. How old are you?" Kay said sounding curious. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me, I'm being too forward, forgive Me."  
  
"Not at all. I'll tell you my age if you tell me something."  
  
"What's that." Kay said suspiciously.  
  
"Your name, the beautiful lady does have a name doesn't she."  
  
"Oh, yes," Kay said sticking out her hand to shake his. "It's Kay, Kay Bennett."  
  
The young man took Kay's hand, turned it over and said, "Nice to meet you Kay Bennett." And he kissed the back of her hand.  
  
Kay blushed as the young man smiled at her.  
  
"I'm 16." He said surprising Kay.  
  
"16! Right, I can't believe that."  
  
"Why not? You've never seen a 16 yr old kiss someone's hand before."  
  
"Yeah, in the movies." Kay said laughing. "The boys I go to Harmony High with are nothing like this. They think spitting in the gutter is polite because they didn't get any on your shoes."  
  
The young man laughed.  
  
"So where are you from, and what's your name?"  
  
"Two questions for one answer my lady."  
  
"Sure, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend."  
  
Kay looked at him and humped her shoulders. "There's someone who I have a major crush on, but he only looks at me as one of the guys."  
  
"Oh one of those huh? That's too bad. Is he blind or something? I just don't see a guy hanging out with someone so pretty and not like her."  
  
"Yeah well Miguel only have eyes for my cousin Charity."  
  
"Ooh, and defeated by family. Bummer."  
  
"Tell me about it. I've waited so long to finally date him and he falls for my cousin. How unlucky am I?"  
  
"Actually it is kind of lucky. Lucky for me."  
  
"Lucky for you? You don't even know me. In fact, I don't know you. You still haven't told me where you're from or your name."  
  
"Oh that's right. Well, I go to boarding school in Europe, but my mom made me come home to go to Harmony High this coming semester. She said it would be good for my social obligations."  
  
"Social obligations?" You sound like that rich family up on the hill in that big mansion. The Crane Mansion. They think they're so hot, with all that money. Half the family turns their noses up at everyone. And if you're not in the country club, you're no one and nothing to them. What snobs."  
  
"Kay you're a feisty one. I like that in a woman. You're real and not afraid to voice your opinion or say what's on your mind. You're just the kind of friend I would like to hang out with."  
  
"Thank you, I guess you could hang out with me. It's always fun meeting new people. I could take you to some of the places I hang out at, introduce you to some of my friends."  
  
"Great! I guess I should formally introduce myself to you first, seeing you are my first friend here in Harmony. My name is Nicholas, Nicholas Foxworth Crane."  
  
Kay nearly fainted when he said Crane.  
  
"Ooh Nicholas I am so sorry for snuffing your family like that. I didn't..."  
  
"Kay please don't tell me you didn't mean it because you want to be polite. You meant it, and that's O.K. I talk about my sisters all the time. In fact, my whole family is like that except Ethan. It's as if he's not even a Crane. Therefore, Kay Bennett, I should have known when you said Bennett that you were the Chief of Police, Sam Bennett's daughter. After all, Harmony is a small town."  
  
"And I should have known too when I first looked at you. You favor Ethan a lot."  
  
"Thank you, that's a nice complement. I love my big brother. I look up to him a lot. He's where I get all my charm from."  
  
"I doubt that Nicholas. You seem like the kind of person who comes into his own with no problem."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Oh and modest too. My goodness, what's a girl to do."  
  
"You're funny Kay. I think I'm going to like my stay in Harmony. Sounds like it going to be very interesting and rewarding."  
  
"Rewarding, yes, maybe you're right." Kay said smiling.


	2. Meeting Nicholas

"Hey Kay, what's up," Miguel asked.  
  
"Hey everybody, what's up?"  
  
"We asked you first Kay." Simone said sitting in a huge chair at the book café.  
  
"Nothing guys. I've just been hanging out, that's all."  
  
"With who Kay?" Kay's sister Jessica asked.  
  
"Stop being so nosy brat." Kay snapped.  
  
"Come on Kay, we want to know." Miguel said curiously. "You haven't been hanging out with us. We want to know who your new friend's are."  
  
"Just someone I met about two weeks ago. No one really special."  
  
"No one really special? I've been by your house everyday for the last two weeks, and I haven't seen you once. A few nights I left at nine o'clock, and you still hadn't made it home."  
  
"Miguel both our curfews are at 9:30PM. You'ld have to leave my house before I could get there so you won't break yours."  
  
"Anyway, that's not the point. The point is you've been hanging out with someone whom you haven't even introduced us to. Are you ashamed of your friends."  
  
"No Miguel, I just haven't had a chance to introduce you guys yet. Oh, except for Simone."  
  
"Yeah and wait until you see who she's been hanging out with. Some people have all the luck."  
Simone laughed.  
  
Kay nudged Simone, "Hush Simone, he's not that special."  
  
"Hey?" Everyone kind of blurted out all together.  
  
"What? Did you think that I wasn't going to date anyone? That I would just hang, out with my friends and their special someone. Well I don't think so. I mean Nicholas and I aren't serious we just met, But you never know."  
  
"Nicholas who?" Miguel asked.  
  
Just at that moment, Nicholas came into the book café. Every girl's eye in the place was on him including Charity.  
  
"Who is that?" Reese asked straitening his glasses.  
  
"I don't know." Miguel responded. "I've never seen him before."  
  
Just then, Nicholas spotted Kay and walked over to where the gang was sitting.  
  
"Hey Kay, what's up?" Nicholas said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Nicholas, I want to introduce you to my friends."  
  
Nicholas turned to face the group of young people sitting around the table. Every eye was on him curiously wondering where he came from.  
  
"You know Simone."  
  
"Hey Simone."  
  
"Hey Nicholas."  
  
"This is my sister Jessica and her friend Reese."  
  
"Hello," Nicholas, said shaking hands with them.  
  
"Hi," Jessica said not knowing why Kay hadn't introduced her to Nicholas before now.  
  
"How you doing?" Reese replied.  
  
"This is my cousin Charity."  
  
"Nice to meet you Charity."  
  
"You also Nicholas." Charity said smiling.  
  
"And last but not least, this is..."  
  
"Miguel, right?" Nicholas said reaching out to shake Miguel's hand.  
  
Miguel stood up and shook the young man's hand, with a jealous lokin his eyes.  
"That's right, nice to meet you, Nicholas is it?"  
  
"Yes, but I also go by Fox. All my friends called me that in Europe. I've heard so much about you, all of you." He said looking around.  
  
"Well that's more than we can say. Kay hasn't told us anything about you." Miguel said frowning.  
  
Nicholas turned to Kay and put his arm around her.  
  
"Actually I asked Kay not to mention me to you guys. I didn't want you to have any pre-greeting notions about me. So I asked her to introduce us all together. Simone saw the two of us together one day and Kay had to introduce me to her best friend and her boyfriend Rob."  
  
"Oh, so you know Robby too." Miguel asked still not knowing what to make of all this.  
  
"Yes, in fact, Rob and I talk often. He was the first male friend I've met here in Harmony."  
  
"So where are you from Fox?" Charity asked.  
  
"I'm from a boarding school in Europe, but I'm going to finish out my last two years at Harmony High."  
  
"Who are your folks?" Miguel asked wondering what to make of him.  
  
"Julian and Ivy Crane."  
  
"Your parents are THE Cranes?" Jessica asked bright eyed.  
  
"Yes, I'm the youngest of five. All my sisters are older than me, and you know my brother Ethan."  
  
Every one sitting around kind of nodded and smiled at the mention of Ethan's name.  
  
"In fact Miguel, I've met your sister Theresa. Ethan took Kay, Theresa, and I out to dinner last night."  
  
Hmm Theresa didn't mention this to me. Miguel thought.  
  
"Well, sorry guys we can't stay. Nicholas and I have plans."  
  
"Yeah Nicholas is taking me, Robert, and Kay to see Brittany Spears tonight." Simone said very exited.  
  
"Brittany is not singing in Harmony." Miguel said thinking he had one up on Nicholas.  
  
"We know Miguel," Kay responded. "She's singing in Chicago. Nicholas's father is allowing us to fly to Chicago in their family's private jet."  
  
"Wow!" Jessica gasped.  
  
"Oh how lovely," Charity replied.  
  
"Yeah nice." Miguel said bugged.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you guys. Hope to see you again soon." And at that time, Nicholas put his arm around Kay and asked if she was ready to leave.  
  
"Sure Nicholas. Bye everyone." And the couple walked out hand in hand.  
  
"Bye!" They all chimed together, all except Miguel. He didn't know why he felt like this, but he wasn't sure he liked the idea that Kay was dating this Fox character, or her seeing anyone for that matter.  
  
"They make a cute couple don't they?" Charity said watching them leave.  
  
"They're not a couple." Miguel said quickly. "They're just friends."  
  
"I don't know man. It sure looks like those two are couple material, which is great. I'm glad Kay found someone nice like Nicholas."  
  
"Yes he is kind of nice Reese." Jessica said.  
  
"We hardly know him. He's a Crane, and you know how that family is." Miguel said with folded arms.  
  
"What's wrong Miguel? I've never seen you react to any one like this before." Charity asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just surprise a guy like Nicholas Crane would want to hang out with us."  
  
"What's wrong with us. He's not that much different. A sixteen young male who like pretty girls is what we always see around Harmony."  
  
"That's not what I meant Reese. You know how that family acted to the idea of Theresa and Ethan being together. They think that they could only be with their own kind."  
  
"Well that's just ridiculous Miguel. I think that if Kay and Nicholas like each other, they should be allowed to date each other, no matter whose rich and who's not." Charity replied.  
  
"I guess so." Miguel replied. "If that is who Kay wants to date."  
  
"Who wouldn't want to date a handsome, rich, and very polite young man. Kay sure got lucky with that one."  
  
"He's the lucky one." Miguel snapped. "And I hope he knows that too. And I hope he doesn't do anything to hurt her, or he'll have to answer to Me."  
  
"Miguel calm down. Nicholas doesn't look like the type to disrespect anyone. Besides, you and Kay aren't little kids anymore, she doesn't need your protection anymore."  
  
"I know Simone; I guess I feel obligated to protecting her like when we were young. The kids in the class were always picking on Kay. She was much shorter than everyone else if you could believe that."  
  
"I remember Miguel; I was in the same classes with you guys. The Three Musketeers everyone would say."  
  
"But most of the time people would say Miguel and Kay, like we were married or something."  
  
"Yeah well that was a long time ago. You have Charity now, and Kay's a big girl who would eventually fall for someone like Nicholas."  
  
"Yeah Miguel," Charity said. "Give Nicholas a chance. He just may be what Kay needs in her life right now. She deserves to be happy don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, she definitely deserves to be happy, who wouldn't want that for their very best friend."  
  
Simone looked at Miguel wondering what he was thinking. She couldn't wait to see Kay to let her know how Miguel reacted in meeting Nicholas. Then she too left.  
  
Two months later, October  
  
"What's up Miguel, where you headed?"  
  
"Oh hey Reese, I'm on my way to Kay's to see if she could help me with my Trig homework."  
  
"Why ask Kay? I'm equally smart as Kay in Trig. Why not ask me?"  
  
"No offense buddy, but she's much more prettier, and those legs are awesome." Miguel said laughing.  
  
"Man, I've never heard you talk about how pretty Kay was before. What brought this on?"  
  
"What? I'm sure I've talked about how gorgeous my best friend is before."  
  
"I don't think so Miguel. The only person I've heard you ever talk about was Charity. What brought about this change of heart?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Reese. I have always thought Kay was beautiful. Always!"  
  
"Let me see if I've got this right. Pretty, gorgeous, and beautiful? Are we talking about Kay or Charity?"  
  
"What? I'm not allowed to talk about how pretty Kay is?"  
  
"I'm not saying that Miguel. It's just strange that you're not talking about Charity, that's all."  
  
"I don't talk about Charity all the time do I?"  
  
"24 hours a day my man."  
  
"Get out Reese. Please tell me I don't. And especially around Kay."  
  
"Kay, Simone, Jessica, the whole gang knows how much you love her. Love at first sight right?"  
  
"Yeah, love at first sight." Miguel said, not believing his own words.  
  
"Yeah, well, tell Kay I said hello O.K.?"  
  
"Will do." Miguel said, slapping Reese on the arm as he turned in the direction to Kay's house.  
  
At the Bennett's  
  
"Hey Miguel, what's up?"  
  
"What's up Jessica? Is Kay home?"  
  
"Kay?" Jessica said not believing her ears.  
  
"Yes Kay, is she home?"  
  
"Oh sure Miguel, hold on."  
  
"Kay, you've got company!" Jessica said calling up to Kay's bedroom.  
  
"Send him up Jess!"  
  
Miguel ran up the stairs to Kay's room where he used to spend all of his time at before he met Charity.  
  
"Hey Kay, can I come in?"  
  
"Oh hey Miguel, I thought you were Nicholas. He's picking me up in a little bit to go see the new movie that's out."  
  
"Oh that's nice."  
  
"I could have sworn Jessica said Kay, she must have said Charity. I guess I need my ears checked."  
  
"Oh, no, she said Kay. I came to see you."  
  
"Why? Is everything all right?"  
  
"I thought you could help me with my Trig homework. I'm stuck on a problem."  
  
"Oh sure, what's the problem?"  
  
"It's on page 92."  
  
Kay got her Trig book and opened it.  
  
Miguel leaned down close where she sat at her night table.  
  
She turned to the page and told him to watch how she worked out the problem.  
  
However, Miguel didn't pay attention to the math problem at all. Instead, he closed his eyes, and thought how lovely her hair smelled. He was feeling something inside of him that he didn't think possible. How could he be falling for Kay? She was his best friend. He couldn't be in love with her could he?  
  
Nah! Miguel thought. This is insane. I love Charity. She's the girl for me, not Kay. However, there's a connection with Kay that I don't seem to have with Charity. She knows my deepest and innermost thoughts. My dreams and desires I've shared with her. My wants and needs are no stranger to Kay. Why haven't I seen this before? What is going on? The thoughts just kept coming as Miguel leaned close to Kay. He wanted her to turn around so that his lips could meet hers. But what would she say? Miguel thought. Is it possible that she would kiss me back? Turn around Kay. Turn around and look at me. He thought.  
  
Just at that moment, Kay turned and met Miguel's gazed.  
  
"So, did you see that Miguel?"  
  
"See, what, huh, oh, yes, the problem. I got it."  
  
"Are you O.K.?"  
  
"Oh yes, I was just thinking about something."  
  
"What's up. You know you can tell me." Kay said putting on her lipstick.  
  
Miguel watched her lips very closely as she went across them with her lipstick, he was now on his knees beside her chair.  
  
"Um, I was wondering um, um,"  
  
"Just say it Miguel, you've always told me what's on your mind."  
  
"Well," Miguel moved closed to Kay. Something was pulling him close to her. He wanted to kiss her, and be done with it and then deal with the consequences. But then something interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Kay!" Jessica said calling up to her. "Nicholas's here!"  
  
"I'll be right down!" Kay said hollering back.  
  
"Well I guess this is going to have to wait Miguel."  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
Miguel walked to the bedroom door with her and said, "Maybe we could get together tomorrow and spend the day together like old times."  
  
"Just me and you?" Kay said sounding surprised.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Sure, why not." Kay put her soft hands on Miguel's face and leaned forward and gave him a very lightly peck on the lips.  
  
"Until tomorrow then."  
  
"Until tomorrow." Miguel said feeling as if he was about to explode.  
  
"Hi Kay. You look lovely".  
  
"Thank you Nicholas, you look nice also. Is this a new shirt? It's cool".  
  
"Thanks. Ethan gave it too me as a welcome home present. I told him I been home for two months now and he said he hadn't realized because I was spending all my time with you, but he was just joking. He had to come up with an excuse for not giving me something earlier. Brothers!"  
  
"Ethan is great". Kay replied. "But my brother Noah is awesome. People use to call us the Bennett Duo because we would get into a lot of mischief together".  
  
"So, are you ready to go"?  
  
"Sure. Bye Jessica, tell mom I'll be home by curfew".  
  
"I'm not your personal messenger." Jessica said ugly. However, right when Kay was going to say something to her, Nicholas walked over to Jessica and put his hands on her shoulders and whispered,  
  
"Jessica you are such a pretty girl. Be nice and give your mother the message. If not for Kay, do it for me. You know I don't want your parents to forbid me from coming over. I may not be able to see you anymore. You know you're my best girl." And with that, he kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"O.K. But not for troll face over there, but I'll do it for you".  
  
"That's my girl, thank you Jess".  
  
"You're welcome". Jessica said blushing. And with that, the couple left.  
  
Just then, Miguel came down the stairs.  
  
"Oh hey Miguel, you're still here"?  
  
"Yeah, I'm about to leave". Miguel said looking down.  
  
"Miguel are you all right? You don't seem to be your cheery, funny self".  
  
"I'm all right. I just have a lot on my mind that's all".  
  
"It's Kay isn't it"?  
  
"Kay? What? What do you mean, Kay"?  
  
"I know how she can be sometimes. Mean!"  
  
"Oh no Jessica, that's not it at all. She's not mean, she's wonderful."  
  
"Are we talking about the same Kay Miguel?"  
  
"Jessica don't be so hard on your sister. Kay is great. A good friend and a beautiful person."  
  
"Now I know we're not talking about the same Kay. I don't know her to be any of those things you've just said. Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"I'm fine Jessica. I'm... I'm just looking at Kay in a different way now, and I can't seem to figure it out."  
  
"What way is that Miguel?" Charity said walking into the room from the kitchen."  
  
"Oh hey Charity, I didn't know you were here."  
  
"So what were you guys talking about, and how do you look at Kay now?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing Charity. I was telling Jessica not to be so hard on her sister because she loves her."  
  
"Oh." Charity said humping her shoulders. "Well that's just how sisters are I guess. They always seem to find fault in the other just so they won't show how much they love each other."  
  
"Yeah right!" Jessica said as she walked out to the kitchen.  
  
At the end of Kay and Nicholas's date, he walked her to the door.  
  
"Did you have fun tonight Kay?"  
  
"Yes Nicholas, it was a nice evening."  
  
"So why do I get the feeling something is bothering you?"  
  
"Wow Nicholas, we must be getting closer than I thought, if you are already reading my mind."  
  
"Well I can't say that I can read your mind, but I can tell when something is on your mind. Why don't you tell me what it is?" Nicholas said putting his arms around her as they took their seats on the porch swing.  
  
"It's Miguel."  
  
"Lopez Fitzgerald? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He came over earlier, and I could definitely tell something was wrong, but he couldn't tell me what. He was acting all strange around me, and I can't figure that out. He has always told me everything, but I guess that's not the case anymore since Charity came to town."  
  
"Wow Kay you sound almost jealous."  
  
"I was jealous, for a little while, but I'm not now. I had to give up the idea that Miguel and I would ever be a couple. And maybe Mr. Crane you had a lot to do with that." Kay took Nicholas's hands.  
  
"What are you saying Kay?"  
  
"I'm saying that I like being around you. You make me laugh with your corny jokes. I think there could be something special between us."  
  
"I feel the same way Kay. I have never met anyone quite like you before. You're hard working and very smart. I just can't believe you're giving me a chance."  
  
"Nicholas why wouldn't I. You are a wonderful person. I like spending time with you."  
  
"Well I know that you had this major crush on Miguel, and I didn't know if I could compete with that."  
  
Kay leaned in closer to Nicholas. "Nicholas, I don't know how things are going to be between us, but I promise to always be honest with you, always."  
  
Nicholas moved closer to Kay very slowly and they both closed their eyes. Nicholas then kissed Kay gently on her cheek and they both smiled.  
  
"That was wonderful Nicholas. Thank you for taking things slow with Me."  
  
"I want the moment we share our first kiss to be special and unforgettable. But most of all I want the time to be perfect so that there are no regrets. Speaking of regrets, why did Miguel come over earlier?"  
  
"Well that's just it. Miguel asked me for help with this math problem that he answered in class. I thought it kind of strange at first, but I just went along with it. I wonder what's making him so loopy all of a sudden."  
  
"I think I may have the answer to that."  
  
"Well tell me, because I've never seen Miguel act like this before. So, what could it be Nicholas, why is Miguel acting so strange."  
  
"Well I'm not really sure, but maybe I could talk to him tomorrow and find something out."  
  
"Oh that just reminds me. Miguel and I are spending the day together tomorrow to rekindle our friendship. I hope that's O.K. with you."  
  
"Sure, but if he put the moves on you I'll have to break his neck."  
  
"Nicholas please, Miguel trying to put the moves on me is the last thing on his mind." I wouldn't be so sure, Nicholas thought. "Well good night sweet lady. I'll talk to you tomorrow after your rendezvous with your Latin lover."  
  
They both laughed as Kay said good night and went into the house.  
  
The Morning of the Date  
  
When Miguel woke up that morning, he was nervous. He didn't know why he had butterflies in his stomach. After all this was Kay. His best bud. They were just going to hang out at the park and have a picnic or something. Still he wanted it to be special. He was curious about these current feelings for Kay. Could they be just because she was dating Nicholas, or were these feelings genuine? He went down stairs for breakfast.  
  
"Hey Miguel, you sure are looking handsome this morning. You and Charity have plans today?" Theresa asked.  
  
"No, actually Kay and I are spending the day together."  
  
"What? You and Kay? How did that happen? Isn't she dating Nicholas?"  
  
"It's not a date Theresa. Kay and I are best friends. We just thought it would be nice to spend some time together like we use to."  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea little brother."  
  
"Why not?" Miguel asked eyeing his sister.  
  
"Well, I better not say."  
  
"Why not Theresa? Do you know something I don't know?" Miguel said taking two pancakes and putting syrup on them.  
  
"Well, Kay had a huge crush on you at one point. Whitney over heard her and Simone talking about how much she liked you, but you started dating Charity and broke her heart."  
  
"I had no idea." Miguel said forgetting about the breakfast on his plate.  
  
"It was so obvious Miguel. I'm surprised you didn't notice. She would light up every time you came into the room. Are you blind or something?"  
  
"No! I just had no idea she felt this way. Kay and I always have been friends. I can't remember ever not being her friend. I thought that one day we would be together, but then I met Charity. And it seemed like love at first sight. I don't know, and I'm not so sure any more. How do you know Theresa? How do you know when you're with the right person?"  
  
"People are different Miguel. They have different feelings. However, with me when I first met Ethan, something inside me knew that he was the one. I never had any doubts about my feelings. I never let anyone else distract me from loving him. It wasn't possible."  
  
"Well I do love Charity, but I've been thinking of Kay a lot lately."  
  
"Maybe it's because you see her with Nicholas a lot. Maybe you are starting to wonder what it could be like to have a relationship with her now. That's normal. You and Kay share so many things. You've discovered so many wonderful things with each other. It's almost as if she's your soul's mate, and life is making it plain to you now. It's like waking up from a very long night into a beautiful morning filled with sunshine. Sounds like love if you ask Me."  
  
"I was afraid you might say that."  
  
"Yeah, I frightened myself too. Well the worse thing to do is to stop whatever her and Nicholas has going on. She needs to run the course of true love. Kay and Nicholas need to experience some things together just as if you've done with Charity. I know you want to share your feelings with Kay, but you can't. Not now. Wait until she comes to you. You don't want her to think you broke her and Nicholas up because you're jealous."  
  
"But I am jealous. I can't stand seeing them together!"  
  
"Well that's too bad Miguel. Kay needs to experience some things without you. She likes Nicholas. Leave her be for right now. If it's meant to be, then it will happen, but you don't want her to run from you. Let her come back to you. And don't forget to talk this over with Charity. Be honest with her as well. Life is so much better when you are honest with the people you care for. She will truly appreciate it. Believe me."  
  
"Thanks Theresa. You are wonderful. No wonder Ethan chose you. He's the luckiest man in the world."  
  
"Thank you Miguel. Any girl would be lucky to be with you too."  
  
At the Bennett's  
  
"Jess, have you seen my baseball cap?"  
  
"Yes, it's down stairs on the lamp table."  
  
"Thanks, Miguel will be here soon."  
  
"I can't believe he asked you out for today. What was he thinking?"  
  
"It's not a date Jessica. We're just friends. He has Charity and I have Nicholas now. No more scheming for me, It wasn't meant to be with Miguel and me and I know that now."  
  
"Wow, I can't believe my sister is saying these words." Jessica put her hand up to Kay's forehead.  
  
"Are you O.K.? You're not sick are you?"  
  
Kay slapped her little sister's hand out the way. "Move Jessica. There's nothing wrong with me. I just got tired of competing with Charity. If Miguel and I were meant to be, we would've happened. I'm glad things worked out as they did. Nicholas is wonderful. I have so much fun when we're together. He makes me laugh and feel things inside of me that I have never felt before. So don't worry Jessica, I'm not trying to make Miguel jealous or anything by dating Nicholas. I'm not a monster. I wouldn't do Nicholas like that. I like him too much."  
  
"I wasn't insinuating anything Kay. I'm just surprise you gave up so soon."  
  
"Whatever Jessica. When you experience life and love, you'll know. Just wait. Now, will you braid my hair going back so I can wear my cap?" Kay said sitting and handing Jessica the comb.  
  
"I'm surprise you are dressed in jeans and T-shirt."  
  
"Why? I'm not trying to impress anybody. My man is at home. He's the only person I'm trying to impress now days. And soon he too will see me in jeans and T-shirt if we have a jeans and T-shirt kind of day."  
  
The two girls laughed as Kay stood up from her vanity table.  
  
"Thanks Jess. This is beautiful."  
  
"You're welcome Kay. Thank you for letting me do it. I like spending time with you. You're not so bad sometimes."  
  
"Thanks, I think." She smiled at Jessica as she put her shoes on.  
  
Down stairs  
  
Miguel entered in the back door through the kitchen. Charity was sitting at the breakfast table munching on a muffin.  
  
"Oh hi Miguel. I didn't know you were coming over today."  
  
"Hi Charity. Actually Kay and I are going down to the park today."  
  
"Ooh the park, that sound nice. I'll get my bag!"  
  
"No Charity don't!"  
  
Charity turned and looked at Miguel with confusion in her eyes. "Why not Miguel? What's going on?"  
  
"Only Kay and I are going to the park."  
  
"Why Miguel? What is this all about?"  
  
"Nothing Charity. Kay and I are best friends. We just thought we would go do some fun things together like old times."  
  
"I guess that was Kay's planning, right? I know she has feelings for you."  
  
"You know it too?" Miguel said under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said that's crazy. Kay doesn't have feelings for me. She's with Nicholas."  
  
"Whatever Miguel. I still think she loves you."  
  
"Love? Where is this coming from Charity? I've never seen you act so jealous."  
  
"Well you've never given me a reason to be jealous before."  
  
Miguel hugged Charity tight. "And I'm not now. Kay and I are just going to the park to talk and perhaps play a little ball that's it. You are the girl I'm with. I love you. O.K.?"  
  
Charity lightened up and smiled. "You're right Miguel, forgive me. I don't know what came over Me."  
  
"There's nothing to forgive Charity." He kissed her on the lips.  
  
Just at that moment, Kay came through the door. "Get a room!" she said sarcastically but jokingly.  
  
"Oh hey Kay. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Sure Miguel. I prepared a lunch picnic basket for this afternoon."  
  
"Great! I missed breakfast this morning. I sort of lost my appetite."  
  
"Nothing to worry about Charity." Miguel said looking at her.  
  
"Well great. I prepared all your favs. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Nope. This is great. Well I guess we should get going."  
  
Miguel hugged Charity again and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later O.K.?"  
  
"Yes Miguel, later."  
  
"Bye Charity, bye Jess." Kay said smiling as she walked out with Miguel.  
  
"I don't trust her Jessica. I think she's up to something."  
  
"At first I thought the same thing Charity, but Kay really confided with me upstairs. She swore up and down that she cares a lot for Nicholas, and doesn't want to do anything to hurt him. She recognizes that you and Miguel are together, and promises not to do anything to break you guys' up."  
  
"I hope you're right Jessica. I hope you're right."  
  
As Kay and Miguel walked around town, Kay couldn't help but to ask what the real reason he wanting to spend the day with her.  
  
"So Miguel, what made you want to spend the day with me when you could be spending your time with Charity?"  
  
"Kay we use to spend time together all the time."  
  
"It seems a life time ago now. We've both grown up and our lives has seem to go in different directions."  
  
"You really think so?" Miguel asking bright eyed.  
  
"I don't know Miguel. It just seems like we don't have anything in common anymore."  
  
Right at that point they passed by an old Harmony candy store and soda shop. Miguel and Kay looked at each other and started to laugh.  
  
"Remember this place?" Miguel said smiling.  
  
"How could I forget?" Kay said looking in the window as she pictured a 10- year-old Miguel sitting at a booth with his sister Theresa and his brother Luis.  
  
Six Years Ago  
  
"Mom, while you're next door, can I go inside and get some candy with the money daddy gave me?" A 10-year-old Kay asked.  
  
"Sure, but don't be long. We still have your school shoes to get."  
  
"Thanks mom. I won't."  
  
Kay went inside noticing Miguel sitting at a booth with his siblings. "Hey Miguel." Kay said waving at her best friend.  
  
"Hi Kay." Miguel said smiling as if his cheeks would burst.  
  
"Miguel's got a girl friend, Miguel's got a girl friend." Theresa chanted, teasing her little brother.  
  
"Shut up Theresa, she's not my girl friend." Miguel snapped cheeks red with embarrassment.  
  
Kay overheard the two, trying to ignore them, for her cheeks were red as well. Kay told the guy behind the counter what she wanted. He put several pieces of candy and bubble gum on the counter and walked away to get something else Kay asked for. Right at that moment, a friend of Kay's got her attention. She turned to see the girl sitting in another booth and spoke. When Kay turned back around, the counter was minus the three pieces of bubble gum.  
  
"What happened to the bubble gum little girl?" The guy roared at Kay.  
  
"I don't know. It was right here a moment ago."  
  
"You took it and put it in your pocket didn't you?"  
  
"No mister, I didn't."  
  
"Don't tell fibs little girl. Pay me for the gum, or I'm going to call the police."  
  
Kay's eyes started filling up with tears.  
  
"I promise I didn't take the gum, please don't call the police."  
  
"You're Officer Bennett's daughter aren't you?"  
  
"Y-e-s." Kay said sobbing now.  
  
"Don't cry; just pay me for the gum."  
  
Right at that moment, Miguel got up and ran out the door. Luis got up from his seat and went to the counter.  
  
"What's the problem?" The rookie officer asked.  
  
"This little girl took bubble gum from the counter and don't want to pay for it."  
  
"Did you check her pockets?" Luis asked putting an arm around a hysterical Kay.  
  
"No! I just know she did it!"  
  
"How could you be so sure? I know Kay, and I know she wouldn't take anything that didn't belong to her."  
  
"Well maybe I should check her pockets."  
  
Just as soon as the man stepped behind the counter, advancing toward Kay, Miguel burst through the door with two other boys twice his size.  
  
"Tell him!" He shouted at the boys. "Tell him what you did, or else."  
  
One of the boys emptied out his pockets to reveal three pieces of bubble gum.  
  
The man grabbed the two boys, apologized to Kay, and went to discipline the two boys in the back of the store. Walking away, they turned to Kay and apologized, looking frighten at Miguel.  
  
"Well, well, well little brother. Those boys were twice your size. How did you get them to come back?"  
  
"I don't know. I just knew Kay was in trouble and she needed my help."  
  
"Thank you Miguel." Kay now was calming down a bit as she kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door.  
  
"Miguel's got a girl friend, Miguel's got a girl friend." Theresa cheered as Miguel put his hand to his face and blushing as if he'll never stop smiling.  
  
Kay turned around to find Miguel smiling at her.  
  
"I guess you remember Huh?"  
  
"Yes, just like if it was yesterday, but you know what I never knew? What made those guys come back? They were twice your size."  
  
Miguel laughed. "I told them that my brother saw them take the gum and that he knew where they lived and that he was on his way to get them. Boy was my heart beating fast. I would have never thought they would fall for something so lame. But they did."  
  
"Miguel they could've hurt you. What were you thinking."  
  
"I was thinking of you. Standing there crying for something you didn't do. I saw the two boys take the gum and run. And I knew I had to do something."  
  
"Thank you Miguel." Kay said smiling sweetly.  
  
"You thanked me already. Six years ago."  
  
Kay and Miguel turned and kept walking around town until they came to the park.  
  
"This is a good spot Miguel. Spread the blanket right here."  
  
Miguel spread the huge comforter in a shady area surrounded by a river of flowers and a very large duck pond.  
  
"It sure is a nice day today, not too cool, with a touch of warmth in the air. Next month the ground should be covered with snow."  
  
"Yeah I can't wait for ice skating season." Kay said looking at the duck pond in front of them.  
  
"Remember the ice skating contest?" Kay asked.  
  
"How could I forget? You literally twisted my arm to be in it with you."  
  
"I did not twist your arm. I just punched you several times until you gave in."  
  
"That's not how I remembered it." Miguel laughed.  
  
Miguel and Kay at the age of eleven  
  
"Miguel please! Please join the contest with me. I think we could win."  
  
"No Kay! I'm not going to do it! Ice-skating is for sissies! You can't make me."  
  
Kay started to cry.  
  
"Stop it Kay. You're not going to trick me with those fake tears."  
  
Kay cried even louder than before. Tears were drenching her little cheeks as if she were swimming in a pool.  
  
"O.K.! I'll do it! Just stop crying, please!"  
  
The tears stopped almost automatic as Kay put her arms around a defeated Miguel.  
  
"Great! We have three weeks to work out a routine. We'll have to come here everyday and practice, because I want to win."  
  
Miguel dropped his head knowing that this was something he knew he'd never get anything out of.  
  
For three weeks, they practice their routine, and the contest was already a day away.  
  
"How's our little ice skater." Luis teased.  
  
"Leave me alone." Miguel snapped. "I'm not doing this. Kay is just going to have to be mad."  
  
"Ay Mi Mijo!" Pilar said to her son. "You and Kay have worked hard for weeks. Do you think it would be fair to not show when you know Kay is counting on you?"  
  
"I don't care! I'm tired of people teasing me! She'll have to do the routine by herself!"  
  
"Miguel, Kay's mom worked real hard on you outfits. She'll be disappointed as well."  
  
"That's another thing. Tights are for little girls. I'm not wearing them."  
  
"Miguel, I'm sorry for teasing you. I think you and Kay have a good chance at winning. You two have worked real hard. Don't give up now." Luis said.  
  
When Miguel woke up the next morning, he had butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"This would be better if it were baseball. I know baseball, but ice-skating is not. I'm not going." Miguel said to himself.  
  
Pilar knocked on her son's door.  
  
"Go away, I'm not going!" Miguel yelled.  
  
Pilar opened the door and thought how adorable her son looked in his outfit. "Miguel, I know you will decide to do the right thing. Kay is your best friend. She is counting on you to be there. But I'm not going to make you do anything you're not ready for. We'll be down stairs waiting if you change your mind."  
  
Kay walked back and forth wondering where Miguel was. They were to go on in five minutes.  
  
"He's not going to show is he?" Kay asked her mom.  
  
"He'll be here darling. Just have faith."  
  
"Where's your little sissy partner Kay?" The class bully asked as he walked up.  
  
"Shut up Chucky before I introduce you to my fist."  
  
"I guess you have to fight Miguel's battles now that he's turned into a little sissy ice skating boy."  
  
"Shut up Chucky," a voice said standing behind him.  
  
"Oh sorry Miguel, we didn't see you."  
  
"Get out of here and leave Kay alone."  
  
Chucky and his friends ran without looking back.  
  
"Miguel you made it, I so glad." Kay said hugging his neck.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's get this over with."  
  
Miguel and Kay skated perfectly for the contest. They didn't miss a beat, and everyone in Harmony cheered them on. It was no surprise when they went home with first place trophies.  
  
Miguel and Kay sat there all afternoon reminiscing about the past while they ate the delicious lunch Kay prepared for them. At that point, they forgot all about Charity and Nicholas as they thought of times past. They really were the best of friends and no one really could ever change that. They had history. A history that was perfect just for the two of them.  
  
Miguel stood up to stretch his legs and walked over to a very old oak tree.  
  
"Come here Kay!" He called to her. "Look at this."  
  
Kay stood and walked over to Miguel. "What is it Miguel?"  
  
Miguel pointed to a carving in the tree. Miguel Kay The carving said in the middle of a crooked heart.  
  
"Oh Miguel, this is beautiful. When did you do this?"  
  
"When I was fourteen." Miguel said wondering what she was going to say.  
  
"Why hadn't you ever shown this to me? This is really sweet."  
  
Miguel took Kay by the hand as they took a stroll around the park.  
  
"When we were younger, I had always thought that we would be together someday. It's funny what you think of when you're young. Things seem to go differently in real life than it is in your dreams."  
  
"What are you saying Miguel?"  
  
"Kay you knew. You knew I liked you. You were my girl. You were my girl without me asking you to be. We just fit together like that. Our families knew it, I knew it."  
  
"Me too Miguel." Kay said looking down.  
  
"Then what happened?" Miguel said now facing her.  
  
"Charity happened, that's what!" Miguel looked towards the ground, and found that they were back by the old oak tree. "Yeah that's right, Charity."  
  
"I'm sorry Miguel. I was out of line. We grew up and grew apart. We're not kids anymore. I can't make a home run and have you hug me hoping that you would never let me go. Most of the boyish things I did growing up were to be with you, a little girl in little league? I think I started a trend. You and I taking on boys at the basket ball court. How crazy was that? I was happy the most when we were hanging out. I couldn't wait until the day we both turned sixteen, and you came to my house to ask my dad if we could go on our first official date, but that didn't happen. You never came over, and you never asked. I thought at that moment it would never happen. The feelings I had for you were not returned, and probably never were."  
  
"That's not true Kay. I liked you more than words could say. You were my strength when I couldn't bear going to father and son picnics without a father. You stood by me and supported me in everything I did. You taught me to love and appreciate the finer things in life. Remember the fallen baby bird. You cried and nursed that bird back to health when I thought it was a hopeless case. You're so caring and compassionate. I don't know many people who would do the things you do just for nature. You taught me not to liter, and that I should take care of the earth God provided for us. It was you Kay and no one else."  
  
"Oh Miguel." Kay managed with tears forming.  
  
Miguel wiped Kay's tears with his fingertips. "Don't cry Kay. Don't cry. I want you to read something."  
  
Miguel pulled an old piece of notebook paper from his back pocket and handed it to Kay.  
  
"What is this Miguel?" Kay said taking the battered paper.  
  
"I wrote this last summer on the last day of school."  
  
Kay unfolded the paper and saw that it was a letter addressed to her.  
  
June 14, 1999, Dear Kay,  
  
It's the last day of school and I'm so excited about starting the summer. We have worked real hard in school this year and I'm really looking forward to summer vacation. However, most of all I'm looking forward to spending the summer with you.  
  
I know we aren't officially dating yet, but this time next year we will be. You have been my best friend ever since I can remember, and when we turn that magic number, you will be my girlfriend.  
  
I'm saving this letter until our first date. I will be standing with you by the old oak tree in the park, showing you our carved names within a heart. Call me a romantic if you want, but I would love to see your face when you read it. You are my soul mate Kay Bennett and no one will ever change that.  
  
Love Forever,  
  
Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald  
  
Kay couldn't help crying more tears now. She has never felt this excited in her life.  
  
"Miguel I don't know what to say. I didn't know you felt this way." More sobs came from Kay. "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever received."  
  
Miguel took Kay by the hand and led her back to their blanket by the pond. As they sat, Kay spoke first.  
  
"I would have given anything to see this months ago. I guess it wasn't meant to be. Why with you and Charity together, and Nicholas and me, I guess this is one of life's funny twists and turns. I know how happy you and Charity are, and I respect that. I couldn't be more happier with Nicholas. He's wonderful. We laugh and have so much fun together; we have so much in common. He was the captain of his high school swim team in Europe, and I told him we were looking for a co-captain. Coach thought it would be cute to make us co-captains of Harmony High's Swim Team. Anyway, I'm looking forward to experiencing many things with Nicholas. He reminds me a lot of you Miguel. He treats me with such compassion and tenderness. I was afraid at first that I wouldn't find anyone to call my own until I met Nicholas. He's really great. I guess you feel the same way about Charity. I know how much you love her. She's really lucky. You're the best, the absolute best." Kay threw her arms around Miguel and hugged him tight. This had been a wonderful day, but she couldn't wait to see Nicholas.  
  
They packed up everything, and headed back to Kay's house. Miguel was unexpectantly quiet on the way back, so many thoughts clouded his mind. He wasn't so sure about his feelings for Charity anymore, and he knew he would have to talk to her about it. What could he say? Theresa said to be honest, but I don't want to hurt her. I guess I'll come up with something, but in the mean time, he thought of Kay and his love for her. Could fate turn this whole thing around, or will he miss out on a love that would last them a lifetime. Only time would tell.  
  
When Kay and Miguel walked up to the house, Kay was about to turn the knob to walk in, but Miguel reached out his hand to stop her from turning the knob.  
  
"What's wrong Miguel? Why can't we go inside?"  
  
"I want to tell you something." Miguel's mind was doing flips. He wanted so bad to tell Kay that he still loved her. He wanted her to know that she would always be his first love; it wasn't Charity. Yes, he cared a lot for her, and they shared some good moments together, but he felt differently about Kay. She was his past, and his future. And with the way things went today, she became his present.  
  
"What is it Miguel? What do you want to tell me?" Kay said looking lovingly in his eyes.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I... that I love..." Miguel was finding the words hard to say. His mind quickly turned to the conversation he and Theresa shared just a few hours earlier that day. The worse thing to do is to stop whatever her and Nicholas has going on. She needs to run the course of true love. Kay and Nicholas need to experience some things together just as you've done with Charity. I know you want to share your feelings with Kay, but you can't. Not now. Not now...  
  
"Not now..."  
  
"Miguel? Are you O.K.?"  
  
"Oh yes, I, Kay, I just wanted to say that I loved spending the day with you. And that I hope we could do this again sometime."  
  
"Oh silly!" Kay said hugging him very tightly. "Of course we'll have other days like this."  
  
Miguel didn't want to let her go. This felt so good, so right. Oh Kay. He thought to himself. Miguel looked at Kay but didn't let her go. She looked up at him unaware of his feelings. He stared into her eyes, still holding a tight grip onto her waist. They stood there for a second that seemed like hours looking in each other eyes, and then Kay quickly reached up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you again for today Miguel. This memory will go into the Miguel and Kay memory books." She laughed, turned around and went inside the house.  
  
"Nicholas! You're here! Great! I was just about to call you."  
  
Kay ran over to her boyfriend who was sitting on the sofa next to Charity. She sat on his lap and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Hi sweetie, did you have a good time today reminiscing with your friend?"  
  
"Best Friend!" Miguel said closing the door behind him.  
  
Charity got up and ran towards Miguel.  
  
"Hi Miguel, did you have a good time?"  
  
Miguel didn't answer Charity; he kept his gaze on Nicholas very sternly.  
  
"I'm Kay's best friend now. Your duties have been relieved. Isn't that right Kay?"  
  
Miguel walked pass the young couple as Kay hugged Nicholas very tightly. He took the picnic basket into the kitchen with Charity following him.  
  
"Miguel, what happened today? What did you guys do? Charity said trying not to sound jealous.  
  
"Nothing really. We went down to the park and talked about when we were younger."  
  
Charity put her arm around Miguel. "What would you like to do tonight?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Hang out I guess."  
  
"We always hang out." Miguel said walking out of the kitchen.  
  
Outside in the living room Kay and Nicholas sat on the couch in a very sweet embrace.  
  
Miguel looked at them really feeling jealous now.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing this evening?" Charity asked.  
  
Nicholas whispered something in Kay's ear that made her giggle.  
  
Nicholas said he's going to surprise me. What are you two doing tonight?"  
  
Charity humped her shoulders and sighed.  
  
Miguel stood there for a moment and then spoke.  
  
"Charity I'll see you later. I remembered that I have something to do at home. I'll be back later."  
  
"O.K. Miguel. See you later." She said looking puzzled.  
  
"Bye Miguel and thanks for today."  
  
"You're welcome Kay. I had a good time too."  
  
Nicholas kissed Kay on the cheek and told her that he'll come back around six.  
  
"Wait up Miguel, I'll walk out with you."  
  
"Whatever." Miguel said under his breath.  
  
"I think it would be best if you left Kay alone. She doesn't need you playing with her mind. She's been hurt too much in the past."  
  
"What right do you have to tell me whether I can talk to my own best friend? Anyway I would never hurt her."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, I've already seen her hurt from the way you ignored her for her own cousin. You acted like she wasn't even alive anymore."  
  
Miguel was so tempted to punch him in the face, but then what would that accomplish. "I will not stand for this. You can fool Kay all along with your act, but you don't fool me Crane. I just hope Kay sees your true colours before it's too late." With that statement, Miguel left Nicholas in front of the Bennett door. 


	3. ch 3

**Two months later, November  
**  
"What's up Miguel, where you headed?"  
  
"Oh hey Reese, I'm on my way to Kay's to see if she could help me with my Trig homework."  
  
"Why ask Kay? I'm equally smart as Kay in Trig. Why not ask me?"  
  
"No offense buddy, but she's much more prettier, and she has legs to die for." Miguel said laughing.  
  
"Man, I've never heard you talk about how pretty Kay was before. What brought this on?"  
  
"What? I'm sure I've talked about how gorgeous my best friend is before."  
  
"I don't think so Miguel. The only person I've heard you ever talk about was Charity. What brought about this change of heart?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Reese. I have always thought Kay was beautiful, Always!"  
  
"Let me see if I've got this right. Pretty, gorgeous, and beautiful? Are we talking about Kay or Charity?"  
  
"What? I'm not allowed to talk about how pretty Kay is?"  
  
"I'm not saying that Miguel. It's just strange that you're not talking about Charity, that's all."  
  
"I don't talk about Charity all the time do I?"  
  
"24 hours a day my man."  
  
"Get out Reese. Please tell me I don't. And especially around Kay."  
  
"Kay, Simone, Jessica, the whole gang knows how much you love her. Love at first sight right?"  
  
"Yeah, love at first sight." Miguel said, not believing his own words anymore.  
  
"Yeah, well, tell Kay I said hello O.K.?"  
  
"Will do." Miguel said, slapping Reese on the arm as he turned in the direction to Kay's house.  
  
At the Bennett's  
  
"Hey Miguel, what's up?"  
  
"What's up Jessica? Is Kay home?"  
  
"Kay?" Jessica said not believing her ears.  
  
"Yes Kay, is she home?"  
  
"Oh sure Miguel, hold on."  
  
"Kay, you've got company!" Jessica said calling up to Kay's bedroom.  
  
"Send him up Jess!"  
  
Miguel ran up the stairs to Kay's room where he used to spend all of his time at before Charity came along.  
  
"Hey Kay, can I come in?"  
  
"Oh hey Miguel, I thought you were Nicholas. He's picking me up in a little bit to go see the new movie that's out."  
  
"Oh that's nice."  
  
"I could have sworn Jessica said Kay, she must have said Charity. I guess I need my ears checked."  
  
"Oh, no, she said Kay. I came to see you."  
  
"Why? Is everything all right?"  
  
"I thought you could help me with my Trig homework. I'm stuck on a problem."  
  
"Oh sure, what's the problem?"  
  
"It's on page 92."  
  
Kay got her Trig book and opened it.Miguel leaned down close where she sat at her night table.  
She turned to the page and told him to watch how she worked out the problem. However, Miguel didn't pay attention to the math problem at all. Instead, he closed his eyes, and thought how lovely her hair smelled. He was feeling something inside of him that he didn't think possible. How could he be falling for Kay? She was his best friend. He couldn't be in love with her, could he? Nah! Miguel thought. This is insane. I love Charity. She's the girl for me, not Kay. However, there's a connection with Kay that I don't seem to have with Charity. She knows my deepest and innermost thoughts. My dreams and desires I've shared with her. My wants and needs are no stranger to Kay. Why haven't I seen this before? What is going on? The thoughts just kept coming as Miguel leaned close to Kay. He wanted her to turn around so that his lips could meet hers. But what would she say? Miguel thought. Is it possible that she would kiss me back? Turn around Kay. Turn around and look at me. He thought. Just at that moment, Kay turned and met Miguel's gazed.  
  
"So, did you see that Miguel?"  
  
"See, what, huh, oh, yes, the problem. I got it."  
  
"Are you O.K.?"  
  
"Oh yes, I was just thinking about something."  
  
"What's up. You know you can tell me." Kay said putting on her lipstick.  
  
Miguel watched her lips very closely as she went across them with her lipstick, he was now on his knees beside her chair.  
  
"Um, I was wondering um, um,"  
  
"Just say it Miguel, you've always told me what's on your mind."  
  
"Well," Miguel moved closed to Kay. Something was pulling him close to her. He wanted to kiss her, and be done with it and then deal with the consequences. But then something interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Kay!" Jessica said calling up to her. "Nicholas's here!"  
  
"I'll be right down!" Kay said hollering back.  
  
"Well I guess this is going to have to wait Miguel."  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
Miguel walked to the bedroom door with her and said, "Maybe we could get together tomorrow and spend the day together like old times."  
  
"Just me and you?" Kay said sounding surprised.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Sure, why not." Kay put her soft hands on Miguel's face and leaned forward and gave him a very lightly peck on the lips.  
  
"Until tomorrow then."  
  
"Until tomorrow." Miguel said feeling as if he was about to explode.

**Downstairs  
**

"Hi Kay. You look lovely".  
  
"Thank you Nicholas, you look nice also. Is this a new shirt? It's cool".  
  
"Thanks. Ethan gave it too me as a welcome home present. I told him I been home for two months now and he said he hadn't realized because I was spending all my time with you, but he was just joking. He had to come up with an excuse for not giving me something earlier. Brothers!"  
  
"Ethan is great". Kay replied. "But my brother Noah is awesome. People use to call us the Bennett Duo because we would get into a lot of mischief together".  
  
"So, are you ready to go"?  
  
"Sure. Bye Jessica, tell mom I'll be home by curfew".  
  
"I'm not your personal messenger." Jessica said ugly. However, right when Kay was going to say something to her, Nicholas walked over to Jessica and put his hands on her shoulders and whispered,  
  
"Jessica you are such a pretty girl. Be nice and give your mother the message. If not for Kay, do it for me. You know I don't want your parents to forbid me from coming over. I may not be able to see you anymore. You know you're my best girl." And with that, he kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"O.K. But not for troll face over there, but I'll do it for you".  
  
"That's my girl, thank you Jess".  
  
"You're welcome". Jessica said blushing. And with that, the couple left.  
  
Just then, Miguel came down the stairs.  
  
"Oh hey Miguel, you're still here"?  
  
"Yeah, I'm about to leave". Miguel said looking down.  
  
"Miguel are you all right? You don't seem to be your cheery, funny self".  
  
"I'm all right. I just have a lot on my mind that's all".  
  
"It's Kay isn't it"?  
  
"Kay? What? What do you mean, Kay"?  
  
"I know how she can be sometimes. Mean!"  
  
"Oh no Jessica, that's not it at all. She's not mean, she's wonderful."  
  
"Are we talking about the same Kay Miguel?"  
  
"Jessica don't be so hard on your sister. Kay is great. A good friend and a beautiful person."  
  
"Now I know we're not talking about the same Kay. I don't know her to be any of those things you've just said. Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"I'm fine Jessica. I'm... I'm just looking at Kay in a different way now, and I can't seem to figure it out."  
  
"What way is that Miguel?" Charity said walking into the room from the kitchen."  
  
"Oh hey Charity, I didn't know you were here."  
  
"So what were you guys talking about, and how do you look at Kay now?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing Charity. I was telling Jessica not to be so hard on her sister because she loves her."  
  
"Oh." Charity said humping her shoulders. "Well that's just how sisters are I guess. They always seem to find fault in the other just so they won't show how much they love each other."  
  
"Yeah right!" Jessica said as she walked out to the kitchen.


	4. ch 4

At the end of Kay and Nicholas's date, he walked her to the door. "Did you have fun tonight Kay?"  
  
"Yes Nicholas, it was a nice evening."  
  
"So why do I get the feeling something is bothering you?"  
  
"Wow Nicholas, we must be getting closer than I thought, if you are already reading my mind."  
  
"Well I can't say that I can read your mind, but I can tell when something is on your mind. Why don't you tell me what it is?" Nicholas said putting his arms around her as they took their seats on the porch swing.  
  
"It's Miguel."  
  
"Lopez Fitzgerald? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He came over earlier, and I could definitely tell something was wrong, but he couldn't tell me what. He was acting all strange around me, and I can't figure that out. He has always told me everything, but I guess that's not the case anymore since Charity came to town."  
  
"Wow Kay you sound almost jealous."  
  
"I was jealous, for a little while, but I'm not now. I had to give up the idea that Miguel and I would ever be a couple. And maybe Mr. Crane you had a lot to do with that." Kay took Nicholas's hands.  
  
"What are you saying Kay?"  
  
"I'm saying that I like being around you. You make me laugh with your corny jokes. I think there could be something special between us."  
  
"I feel the same way Kay. I have never met anyone quite like you before. You're hard working and very smart. I just can't believe you're giving me a chance."  
  
"Nicholas why wouldn't I. You are a wonderful person. I like spending time with you."  
  
"Well I know that you had this major crush on Miguel, and I didn't know if I could compete with that."  
  
Kay leaned in closer to Nicholas. "Nicholas, I don't know how things are going to be between us, but I promise to always be honest with you, always."  
  
Nicholas moved closer to Kay very slowly and they both closed their eyes. Nicholas then kissed Kay gently on her cheek and they both smiled.  
  
"That was wonderful Nicholas. Thank you for taking things slow with me."  
  
"I want the moment we share our first kiss to be special and unforgettable. But most of all I want the time to be perfect so that there are no regrets. Speaking of regrets, why did Miguel come over earlier?"  
  
"Well that's just it. Miguel asked me for help with this math problem that he answered in class. I thought it kind of strange at first, but I just went along with it. I wonder what's making him so loopy all of a sudden."  
  
"I think I may have the answer to that."  
  
"Well tell me, because I've never seen Miguel act like this before. So, what could it be Nicholas, why is Miguel acting so strange."  
  
"Well I'm not really sure, but maybe I could talk to him tomorrow and find something out."  
  
"Oh that just reminds me. Miguel and I are spending the day together tomorrow to rekindle our friendship. I hope that's O.K. with you."  
  
"Sure, but if he put the moves on you I'll have to break his neck."  
  
"Nicholas please, Miguel trying to put the moves on me is the last thing on his mind." I wouldn't be so sure, Nicholas thought. "Well good night sweet lady. I'll talk to you tomorrow after your rendezvous with your Latin lover."  
  
They both laughed as Kay said good night and went into the house.  
  
The Morning of the Date  
  
When Miguel woke up that morning, he was nervous. He didn't know why he had butterflies in his stomach. After all this was Kay. His best bud. They were just going to hang out at the park and have a picnic or something. Still he wanted it to be special. He was curious about these current feelings for Kay. Could they be just because she was dating Nicholas, or were these feelings genuine? He went down stairs for breakfast.  
  
"Hey Miguel, you sure are looking handsome this morning. You and Charity have plans today?" Theresa asked.  
  
"No, actually Kay and I are spending the day together."  
  
"What? You and Kay? How did that happen? Isn't she dating Nicholas?"  
  
"It's not a date Theresa. Kay and I are best friends. We just thought it would be nice to spend some time together like we use to."  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea little brother."  
  
"Why not?" Miguel asked eyeing his sister.  
  
"Well, I better not say."  
  
"Why not Theresa? Do you know something I don't know?" Miguel said taking two pancakes and putting syrup on them.  
  
"Well, Kay had a huge crush on you at one point. Whitney over heard her and Simone talking about how much she liked you, but you started dating Charity and broke her heart."  
  
"I had no idea." Miguel said forgetting about the breakfast on his plate.  
  
"It was so obvious Miguel. I'm surprised you didn't notice. She would light up every time you came into the room. Are you blind or something?"  
  
"No! I just had no idea she felt this way. Kay and I always have been friends. I can't remember ever not being her friend. I thought that one day we would be together, but then I met Charity. And it seemed like love at first sight. I don't know, and I'm not so sure any more. How do you know Theresa? How do you know when you're with the right person?"  
  
"People are different Miguel. They have different feelings. However, with me when I first met Ethan, something inside me knew that he was the one. I never had any doubts about my feelings. I never let anyone else distract me from loving him. It wasn't possible."  
  
"Well I do love Charity, but I've been thinking of Kay a lot lately."  
  
"Maybe it's because you see her with Nicholas a lot. Maybe you are starting to wonder what it could be like to have a relationship with her now. That's normal. You and Kay share so many things. You've discovered so many wonderful things with each other. It's almost as if she's your soul's mate, and life is making it plain to you now. It's like waking up from a very long night into a beautiful morning filled with sunshine. Sounds like love if you ask me."  
  
"I was afraid you might say that."  
  
"Yeah, I frightened myself too. Well the worse thing to do is to stop whatever her and Nicholas has going on. She needs to run the course of true love. Kay and Nicholas need to experience some things together just as if you've done with Charity. I know you want to share your feelings with Kay, but you can't. Not now. Wait until she comes to you. You don't want her to think you broke her and Nicholas up because you're jealous."  
  
"But I am jealous. I can't stand seeing them together!"  
  
"Well that's too bad Miguel. Kay needs to experience some things without you. She likes Nicholas. Let her be for right now. If it's meant to be, then it will happen, but you don't want her to run from you. Let her come back to you. And don't forget to talk this over with Charity. Be honest with her as well. Life is so much better when you are honest with the people you care for. She will truly appreciate it. Believe me."  
  
"Thanks Theresa. You are wonderful. No wonder Ethan chose you. He's the luckiest man in the world."  
  
"Thank you Miguel. Any girl would be lucky to be with you too."  
  



	5. ch 5

**At the Bennett's  
**  
"Jess, have you seen my baseball cap?"  
  
"Yes, it's down stairs on the lamp table."  
  
"Thanks, Miguel will be here soon."  
  
"I can't believe he asked you out for today. What was he thinking?"  
  
"It's not a date Jessica. We're just friends. He has Charity and I have Nicholas now. No more scheming for me, It wasn't meant to be with Miguel and me and I know that now," she tried to convince herself.  
"Wow, I can't believe my sister is saying these words." Jessica put her hand up to Kay's forehead. "Are you O.K.? You're not sick are you?"  
  
Kay slapped her little sister's hand out the way. "Move Jessica. There's nothing wrong with me. I just got tired of competing with Charity. If Miguel and I were meant to be, we would've happened. I'm glad things worked out as they did. Nicholas is wonderful. I have so much fun when we're together. He makes me laugh and feel things inside of me that I have never felt before. So don't worry Jessica, I'm not trying to make Miguel jealous or anything by dating Nicholas. I'm not a monster. I wouldn't do Nicholas like that,. I like him too much."  
  
"I wasn't insinuating anything Kay. I'm just surprise you gave up so soon."  
  
"Whatever Jessica. When you experience life and love, you'll know. Just wait. Now, will you braid my hair going back so I can wear my cap?" Kay said sitting and handing Jessica the comb.  
  
"I'm surprise you are dressed in jeans and T-shirt."  
  
"Why? I'm not trying to impress anybody. My man is at home. He's the only person I'm trying to impress now days. And soon he too will see me in jeans and T-shirt if we have a jeans and T-shirt kind of day."  
  
The two girls laughed as Kay stood up from her vanity table.  
  
"Thanks Jess. This is beautiful."  
  
"You're welcome Kay. Thank you for letting me do it. I like spending time with you. You're not so bad sometimes."  
  
"Thanks, I think." She smiled at Jessica as she put her shoes on.  
  
**Downstairs  
**  
Miguel entered in the back door through the kitchen. Charity was sitting at the breakfast table munching on a muffin.  
  
"Oh hi Miguel. I didn't know you were coming over today."  
  
"Hi Charity. Actually Kay and I are going down to the park today."  
  
"Ooh the park, that sound nice. I'll get my bag!"  
  
"No Charity don't!"  
  
Charity turned and looked at Miguel with confusion in her eyes. "Why not Miguel? What's going on?"  
  
"Only Kay and I are going to the park."  
  
"Why Miguel? What is this all about?"  
  
"Nothing Charity. Kay and I are best friends. We just thought we would go do some fun things together like old times."  
  
"I guess that was Kay's planning, right? I know she has feelings for you."  
  
"You know it too?" Miguel said under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said that's crazy. Kay doesn't have feelings for me. She's with Nicholas."  
  
"Whatever Miguel. I still think she loves you."  
  
"Love? Where is this coming from Charity? I've never seen you act so jealous."  
  
"Well you've never given me a reason to be jealous before."  
  
Miguel hugged Charity tight. "And I'm not now. Kay and I are just going to the park to talk and perhaps play a little ball that's it. You are the girl I'm with. I love you. O.K.?"  
  
Charity lightened up and smiled. "You're right Miguel, forgive me. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"There's nothing to forgive Charity." He kissed her on the lips.  
  
Just at that moment, Kay came through the door. "Get a room!" she said sarcastically but jokingly.  
  
"Oh hey Kay. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Sure Miguel. I prepared a picnic basket for this afternoon."  
  
"Great! I missed breakfast this morning. I sort of lost my appetite."  
  
"Nothing to worry about Charity." Miguel said looking at her.  
  
"Well great. I prepared all your favs. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Nope. This is great. Well I guess we should get going."  
  
Miguel hugged Charity again and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later O.K.?"  
  
"Yes Miguel, later."  
  
"Bye Charity, bye Jess." Kay said smiling as she walked out with Miguel.  
  
"I don't trust her Jessica. I think she's up to something."  
  
"At first I thought the same thing Charity, but Kay really confided with me upstairs. She swore up and down that she cares a lot for Nicholas, and doesn't want to do anything to hurt him. She recognizes that you and Miguel are together, and promises not to do anything to break you guys' up."  
  
"I hope you're right Jessica. I hope you're right."  
  
As Kay and Miguel walked around town, Kay couldn't help but to ask what the real reason he wanting to spend the day with her.  
  
"So Miguel, what made you want to spend the day with me when you could be spending your time with Charity?"  
  
"Kay we use to spend time together all the time."  
  
"It seems a life time ago now. We've both grown up and our lives has seem to go in different directions."  
  
"You really think so?" Miguel asking bright eyed.  
  
"I don't know Miguel. It just seems like we don't have anything in common anymore."  
  
Right at that point they passed by an old Harmony candy store and soda shop. Miguel and Kay looked at each other and started to laugh.  
  
"Remember this place?" Miguel said smiling.  
  
"How could I forget?" Kay said looking in the window as she pictured a 10- year-old Miguel sitting at a booth with his sister Theresa and his brother Luis.  
  
**Six Years Ago  
**  
"Mom, while you're next door, can I go inside and get some candy with the money daddy gave me?" A 10-year-old Kay asked.  
  
"Sure, but don't be long. We still have your school shoes to get."  
  
"Thanks mom. I won't."  
  
Kay went inside noticing Miguel sitting at a booth with his siblings. "Hey Miguel." Kay said waving at her best friend.  
  
"Hi Kay." Miguel said smiling as if his cheeks would burst.  
  
"Miguel's got a girl friend, Miguel's got a girl friend." Theresa chanted, teasing her little brother.  
  
"Shut up Theresa, she's not my girl friend." Miguel snapped cheeks red with embarrassment.  
  
Kay overheard the two, trying to ignore them, for her cheeks were red as well. Kay told the guy behind the counter what she wanted. He put several pieces of candy and bubble gum on the counter and walked away to get something else Kay asked for. Right at that moment, a friend of Kay's got her attention. She turned to see the girl sitting in another booth and spoke. When Kay turned back around, the counter was minus the three pieces of bubble gum.  
  
"What happened to the bubble gum little girl?" The guy roared at Kay.  
  
"I don't know. It was right here a moment ago."  
  
"You took it and put it in your pocket didn't you?"  
  
"No mister, I didn't."  
  
"Don't tell fibs little girl. Pay me for the gum, or I'm going to call the police."  
  
Kay's eyes started filling up with tears.  
  
"I promise I didn't take the gum, please don't call the police."  
  
"You're Officer Bennett's daughter aren't you?"  
  
"Y-e-s." Kay said sobbing now.  
  
"Don't cry; just pay me for the gum."  
  
Right at that moment, Miguel got up and ran out the door. Luis got up from his seat and went to the counter.  
  
"What's the problem?" The rookie officer asked.  
  
"This little girl took bubble gum from the counter and don't want to pay for it."  
  
"Did you check her pockets?" Luis asked putting an arm around a hysterical Kay.  
  
"No! I just know she did it!"  
  
"How could you be so sure? I know Kay, and I know she wouldn't take anything that didn't belong to her."  
  
"Well maybe I should check her pockets."  
  
Just as soon as the man stepped behind the counter, advancing toward Kay, Miguel burst through the door with two other boys twice his size.  
  
"Tell him!" He shouted at the boys. "Tell him what you did, or else."  
  
One of the boys emptied out his pockets to reveal three pieces of bubble gum.  
  
The man grabbed the two boys, apologized to Kay, and went to discipline the two boys in the back of the store. Walking away, they turned to Kay and apologized, looking frighten at Miguel.  
  
"Well, well, well little brother. Those boys were twice your size. How did you get them to come back?"  
  
"I don't know. I just knew Kay was in trouble and she needed my help."  
  
"Thank you Miguel." Kay now was calming down a bit as she kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door.  
  
"Miguel's got a girl friend, Miguel's got a girl friend." Theresa cheered as Miguel put his hand to his face and blushing as if he'll never stop smiling.  
  
Kay turned around to find Miguel smiling at her.  
  
"I guess you remember Huh?"  
  
"Yes, just like if it was yesterday, but you know what I never knew? What made those guys come back? They were twice your size."  
  
Miguel laughed. "I told them that my brother saw them take the gum and that he knew where they lived and that he was on his way to get them. Boy was my heart beating fast. I would have never thought they would fall for something so lame. But they did."  
  
"Miguel they could've hurt you. What were you thinking."  
  
"I was thinking of you. Standing there crying for something you didn't do. I saw the two boys take the gum and run. And I knew I had to do something."  
  
"Thank you Miguel." Kay said smiling sweetly.  
  
"You thanked me already. Six years ago."  
  
Kay and Miguel turned and kept walking around town until they came to the park.  
  
"This is a good spot Miguel. Spread the blanket right here."  
  
Miguel spread the huge comforter in a shady area surrounded by a river of flowers and a very large duck pond.  
  
"It sure is a nice day today, not too cool, with a touch of warmth in the air. Next month the ground should be covered with snow."  
  
"Yeah I can't wait for ice skating season." Kay said looking at the duck pond in front of them.  
  
"Remember the ice skating contest?" Kay asked.  
  
"How could I forget? You literally twisted my arm to be in it with you."  
  
"I did not twist your arm. I just punched you several times until you gave in."  
  
"That's not how I remembered it." Miguel laughed.  
  
**Miguel and Kay at the age of eleven  
**  
"Miguel please! Please join the contest with me. I think we could win."  
  
"No Kay! I'm not going to do it! ice-skating is for sissies! You can't make me." Kay started to cry.  
  
"Stop it Kay. You're not going to trick me with those fake tears."  
  
Kay cried even louder than before. Tears were drenching her little cheeks as if she were swimming in a pool.  
  
"O.K.! I'll do it! Just stop crying, please!"  
  
The tears stopped almost automatic as Kay put her arms around a defeated Miguel.  
  
"Great! We have three weeks to work out a routine. We'll have to come here everyday and practice, because I want to win."  
  
Miguel dropped his head knowing that this was something he knew he'd never get anything out of.  
  
For three weeks, they practice their routine, and the contest was already a day away.  
  
"How's our little ice skater." Luis teased.  
  
"Leave me alone." Miguel snapped. "I'm not doing this. Kay is just going to have to be mad."  
  
"Ay Mi Mijo!" Pilar said to her son. "You and Kay have worked hard for weeks. Do you think it would be fair to not show when you know Kay is counting on you?"  
  
"I don't care! I'm tired of people teasing me! She'll have to do the routine by herself!"  
  
"Miguel, Kay's mom worked real hard on you outfits. She'll be disappointed as well."  
  
"That's another thing. Tights are for little girls. I'm not wearing them."  
  
"Miguel, I'm sorry for teasing you. I think you and Kay have a good chance at winning. You two have worked real hard. Don't give up now." Luis said.  
  
When Miguel woke up the next morning, he had butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"This would be better if it were baseball. I know baseball, but ice-skating is not. I'm not going." Miguel said to himself.  
  
Pilar knocked on her son's door.  
  
"Go away, I'm not going!" Miguel yelled.  
  
Pilar opened the door and thought how adorable her son looked in his outfit. "Miguel, I know you will decide to do the right thing. Kay is your best friend. She is counting on you to be there. But I'm not going to make you do anything you're not ready for. We'll be down stairs waiting if you change your mind."  
  
Kay walked back and forth wondering where Miguel was. They were to go on in five minutes.  
  
"He's not going to show is he?" Kay asked her mom.  
  
"He'll be here darling. Just have faith."  
  
"Where's your little sissy partner Kay?" The class bully asked as he walked up.  
  
"Shut up Chucky before I introduce you to my fist."  
  
"I guess you have to fight Miguel's battles now that he's turned into a little sissy ice skating boy."  
  
"Shut up Chucky," a voice said standing behind him.  
  
"Oh sorry Miguel, we didn't see you."  
  
"Get out of here and leave Kay alone."  
  
Chucky and his friends ran without looking back.  
  
"Miguel you made it, I so glad." Kay said hugging his neck.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's get this over with."  
  
Miguel and Kay skated perfectly for the contest. They didn't miss a beat, and everyone in Harmony cheered them on. It was no surprise when they went home with first place trophies.  
  
Miguel and Kay sat there all afternoon reminiscing about the past while they ate the delicious lunch Kay prepared for them. At that point, they forgot all about Charity and Nicholas as they thought of times past. They really were the best of friends and no one really could ever change that. They had history. A history that was perfect just for the two of them.  
  
Miguel stood up to stretch his legs and walked over to a very old oak tree.  
  
"Come here Kay!" He called to her. "Look at this."  
  
Kay stood and walked over to Miguel. "What is it Miguel?"  
  
Miguel pointed to a carving in the tree. Miguel Kay The carving said in the middle of a crooked heart. "Oh Miguel, this is beautiful. When did you do this?"  
  
"When I was fourteen." Miguel said wondering what she was going to say.  
  
"Why hadn't you ever shown this to me? This is really sweet."  
  
Miguel took Kay by the hand as they took a stroll around the park.  
  
"When we were younger, I had always thought that we would be together someday. It's funny what you think of when you're young. Things seem to go differently in real life than it is in your dreams."  
  
"What are you saying Miguel?"  
  
"Kay you knew. You knew I liked you. You were my girl. You were my girl without me asking you to be. We just fit together like that. Our families knew it, I knew it."  
  
"Me too Miguel." Kay said looking down.  
  
"Then what happened?" Miguel said now facing her.  
  
"Charity happened, that's what!" Miguel looked towards the ground, and found that they were back by the old oak tree. "Yeah that's right, Charity."  
  
"I'm sorry Miguel. I was out of line. We grew up and grew apart. We're not kids anymore. I can't make a home run and have you hug me hoping that you would never let me go. Most of the boyish things I did growing up were to be with you, a little girl in little league? I think I started a trend. You and I taking on boys at the basket ball court. How crazy was that? I was happy the most when we were hanging out. I couldn't wait until the day we both turned sixteen, and you came to my house to ask my dad if we could go on our first official date, but that didn't happen. You never came over, and you never asked. I thought at that moment it would never happen. The feelings I had for you were not returned, and probably never were."  
  
"That's not true Kay. I liked you more than words could say. You were my strength when I couldn't bear going to father and son picnics without a father. You stood by me and supported me in everything I did. You taught me to love and appreciate the finer things in life. Remember the fallen baby bird. You cried and nursed that bird back to health when I thought it was a hopeless case. You're so caring and compassionate. I don't know many people who would do the things you do just for nature. You taught me not to liter, and that I should take care of the earth God provided for us. It was you Kay and no one else."  
  
"Oh Miguel." Kay managed with tears forming.  
  
Miguel wiped Kay's tears with his fingertips. "Don't cry Kay. Don't cry. I want you to read something."  
  
Miguel pulled an old piece of notebook paper from his back pocket and handed it to Kay.  
  
"What is this Miguel?" Kay said taking the battered paper.  
  
"I wrote this last summer on the last day of school."  
  
Kay unfolded the paper and saw that it was a letter addressed to her.  
  
June 14, 1999, Dear Kay,  
  
It's the last day of school and I'm so excited about starting the summer. We have worked real hard in school this year and I'm really looking forward to summer vacation. However, most of all I'm looking forward to spending the summer with you.  
  
I know we aren't officially dating yet, but this time next year we will be. You have been my best friend ever since I can remember, and when we turn that magic number, you will be my girlfriend.  
  
I'm saving this letter until our first date. I will be standing with you by the old oak tree in the park, showing you our carved names within a heart. Call me a romantic if you want, but I would love to see your face when you read it. You are my soul mate Kay Bennett and no one will ever change that.  
  
Love Forever,  
  
Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald  
  
Kay couldn't help crying more tears now. She has never felt this excited in her life. "Miguel I don't know what to say. I didn't know you felt this way." More sobs came from Kay. "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever received."  
  
Miguel took Kay by the hand and led her back to their blanket by the pond. As they sat, Kay spoke first. "I would have given anything to see this months ago. I guess it wasn't meant to be. Why with you and Charity together, and Nicholas and me, I guess this is one of life's funny twists and turns. I know how happy you and Charity are, and I respect that. I couldn't be more happier with Nicholas. He's wonderful. We laugh and have so much fun together; we have so much in common. He was the captain of his high school swim team in Europe, and I told him we were looking for a co-captain. Coach thought it would be cute to make us co-captains of Harmony High's Swim Team. Anyway, I'm looking forward to experiencing many things with Nicholas. He reminds me a lot of you Miguel. He treats me with such compassion and tenderness. I was afraid at first that I wouldn't find anyone to call my own until I met Nicholas. He's really great. I guess you feel the same way about Charity. I know how much you love her. She's really lucky. You're the best, the absolute best." Kay threw her arms around Miguel and hugged him tight. This had been a wonderful day.

They packed up everything, and headed back to Kay's house. Miguel was unexpectantly quiet on the way back, so many thoughts clouded his mind. He wasn't so sure about his feelings for Charity anymore, and he knew he would have to talk to her about it. What could he say? Theresa said to be honest, but I don't want to hurt her. I guess I'll come up with something, but in the mean time, he thought of Kay and his love for her. Could fate turn this whole thing around, or will he miss out on a love that would last them a lifetime. Only time would tell.  
  
When Kay and Miguel walked up to the house, Kay was about to turn the knob to walk in, but Miguel reached out his hand to stop her from turning the knob.  
  
"What's wrong Miguel? Why can't we go inside?"  
  
"I want to tell you something." Miguel's mind was doing flips. He wanted so bad to tell Kay that he still loved her. He wanted her to know that she would always be his first love; it wasn't Charity. Yes, he cared a lot for her, and they shared some good moments together, but he felt differently about Kay. She was his past, and his future. And with the way things went today, she became his present.  
  
"What is it Miguel? What do you want to tell me?" Kay said looking lovingly in his eyes.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I... that I love..." Miguel was finding the words hard to say. His mind quickly turned to the conversation he and Theresa shared just a few hours earlier that day. The worse thing to do is to stop whatever her and Nicholas has going on. She needs to run the course of true love. Kay and Nicholas need to experience some things together just as you've done with Charity. I know you want to share your feelings with Kay, but you can't. Not now. Not now..."Not now..."  
  
"Miguel? Are you O.K.?"  
  
"Oh yes, I, Kay, I just wanted to say that I loved spending the day with you. And that I hope we could do this again sometime."  
  
"Oh silly!" Kay said hugging him very tightly. "Of course we'll have other days like this."  
  
Miguel didn't want to let her go. This felt so good, so right. Oh Kay. He thought to himself. Miguel looked at Kay but didn't let her go. She looked up at him unaware of his feelings. He stared into her eyes, still holding a tight grip onto her waist. They stood there for a second that seemed like hours looking in each other eyes, and then Kay quickly reached up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you again for today Miguel. This memory will go into the Miguel and Kay memory books." She laughed, turned around and went inside the house.


	6. ch 6

"Nicholas! You're here! Great! I was just about to call you." Kay ran over to her boyfriend who was sitting on the sofa next to Charity. She sat on his lap and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Hi sweetie, did you have a good time today reminiscing with your friend?"  
  
"Best Friend!" Miguel stated with a firm voice.  
  
Charity got up and ran towards Miguel. "Hi Miguel, did you have a good time?"  
  
Miguel didn't answer Charity; he kept his gaze on Nicholas very sternly.  
  
"I'm Kay's best friend now. Your duties have been relieved. Isn't that right Kay?"  
  
Miguel walked pass the young couple as Kay hugged Nicholas very tightly. He took the picnic basket into the kitchen with Charity following him. "Miguel, what happened today? What did you guys do? Charity said trying not to sound jealous.  
  
"Nothing really, we went down to the park and talked about when we were younger."  
  
Charity put her arm around Miguel. "What would you like to do tonight?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Hang out I guess."  
  
"We always hang out." Miguel wined walking out of the kitchen.  
  
Outside in the living room Kay and Nicholas sat on the couch in a very sweet embrace. Miguel looked at them really feeling jealous now.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing this evening?" Charity asked.  
  
"We're going to have a moonlight dinner at his house out in the garden," Kay replied.  
  
Charity humped her shoulders and sighed, she was a little jealous that Kay was having that happen for her. Miguel hadn't done anything like that in a long time. Miguel stood there for a moment before speaking. "Charity I'll see you later. I remembered that I have something to do at home. I'll be back later."  
  
"O.K. Miguel. See you later." She said looking puzzled.  
  
"Bye Miguel and thanks for today."  
  
"You're welcome Kay. I had a good time too."  
  
Nicholas kissed Kay on the cheek and told her that he'll come back around six.  
  
"Wait up Miguel, I'll walk out with you."  
  
"Whatever." Miguel said under his breath.  
  
"I think it would be best if you left Kay alone. She doesn't need you playing with her mind anymore. She's been hurt too much in the past."  
  
"What right do you have to tell me whether I can talk to my own best friend? Anyway I would never hurt her, she means too much to me."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, I've already seen her hurt from the way you ignored her for her own cousin. You acted as if she wasn't even alive anymore. She felt like you abandoned her. Real best friends don't do that to each other."  
  
Miguel was so tempted to punch him in the face, but then what would that accomplish. "I will not stand for this. You can fool Kay all along with your act, but you don't fool me Crane, you're just like any other Crane. I just hope Kay sees your true colours before it's too late." With that statement, Miguel left Nicholas in front of the Bennett door.  
  
"You're wrong; I'm nothing like my family. If I were then I wouldn't be sticking around, waiting," he told himself. 


	7. ch 7

Bennett House  
  
Nicholas had come to pick Kay up. He arrived in a blue dress top with a silver tie and black dress pants. He knocked at the door, at first no one answered, but then he someone call out 'just a minute'.  
  
Jessica answered the door, "hey, she'll be down in a minute." She went back to sitting beside Reese. She and Reese had just started dating/  
  
Nicholas looked to the staircase where Kay was waling down. He couldn't keep her eye off her. To him she was breathtaking. She came down in a blue halter dress. She had put her hair back into a simple ponytail.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Nicholas asked.  
  
"I sure am. Jess, tell dad that I'll be back by curfew."  
  
"Alright, have a good time," she said as she snuggled with Reese.  
  
Crane Mansion  
  
Nicholas lead Kay out to the garden, hand in hand. As she spotted it her eyes widened, she was amazed. There were candles all along the path heading to their table. It looked like something off an episode of 'The Bachelor'. "Aw you're so thoughtful!" she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"With you as my inspiration, it comes so easy," he said showing off his pearly whites.  
  
"Is that right," she puts her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yeah, why don't we got sit down and enjoy our meal."  
  
"Alright," he led her to her seat.  
  
"Kay, you look beautiful tonight in that dress."  
  
"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."  
  
The maid brought out their plates. The chef had made fettuccine alfredo, which Nicholas had found out was Kay favorite. He had put out all the stops tonight to make it special. He wanted every time he spent with her to be very special.  
  
After they were done, "Kay would you like to dance?"  
  
"But there isn't any music," she said looking at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"Well that can be fixed," he took a remote into his hand and turned on the music. "Shall we my lady?" offering his hand.  
  
"We shall."  
  
They danced in each other's arms, her head rested on his chest, and his arms around her waist. He never wanted to be anywhere but here, it felt good to have her in his arms.  
  
Pier  
  
Charity and Miguel sat down on the bench in front of the ice cream shop. They didn't really speak to each other. He was trying to find the right words to use.  
  
"Charity."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry that I've been distant these past couple of months. I've come to realize that since I met you I've really left all my family and friends behind, not really having time for them."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I don't like what I've done to them. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't think things are working out. I think it would be best if you and I went our separate ways."  
  
"This has to do with yesterday doesn't it?" he just stared at her, not giving an answer to the question, "Kay out something into your mind and has turned you away from me, hasn't she."  
  
"Charity, this has nothing to do with her. This is just a feeling I've been having. I didn't even notice really what was going on all around me until a few people finally pointed it."  
  
"I can't believe you would do this to me, I thought you loved me," she said as tears ran down her face.  
  
"Yeah it may have been love at first sight, but that has now died out. We've run our course, now it's time to move on." Charity ran down the dock towards her house, leaving Miguel there by himself. He sat there thinking of Kay, wondering what she would think when she heard of their break up. 


	8. ch 8

Kay and Nicholas sat on the patio couch, Kay laid in his arms, their hands intertwined. Her head leaned against his chest, as they glazed at the beautiful sky that was cover with a blanket of stars.  
  
"This so beautiful; it was a picture perfect night. I never want it to end," Kay stated.  
  
"Neither do I, I could stay with you in my arms forever." He watched her while she starred at the stars. Her eyes had a twinkle in them.  
  
As Kay watched the stars, she saw a shooting star, so she wished that she would know who the love of her life was. On the other side of town, Miguel was wishing on the very same star; wishing that Kay would be his someday.  
  
Nicholas turned Kay so that she was facing him, "Kay since I've met you I've really felt like I belong somewhere. Most of my friends were only my friends because of my last name. I've truly become to care for you in the short time of knowing you."  
  
"I don't think I could have gotten over the pain if it wasn't for you. Thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder all those nights. You have been my rock, taking care of me like Miguel use to do before."  
  
"Kay, before I met you I didn't have a good rep with women. And I have to tell you that I didn't treat them fairly. I only used them for my own pleasure. I promise and love you."  
  
"You... what?" she asked looking confused.  
  
"Kathleen Bennett I am fall head over heals in love with you," he said with a big smile. It felt good to get that off his chest he thought.  
  
Kay didn't know what to say, because she wasn't sure if she was there yet. Fox grabbed her face with both his hands and kissed her soft at first but then parted her lips to further their kiss. She turned herself fully around and wrapped her legs around his waist. Fox moved his hands on her butt. They got so caught up in the passion that they both forgot they had wanted to move slowly with this relationship.  
  
Kay moved her kiss down to his neck; slowly sending a tingling sensation down his spine. She slowly untied his tie, and then she ripped his shirt open, breaking off most of the buttons in the process. Nicholas stopped her, "Kay, I need to know how you feel, I don't want you to do something you're going to regret." "Fox, I don't know if I'm in love with you right now, but I need to feel what it feels to be loved right now." She grabbed the back of his neck and slowly leaned back bring Nicholas with her. She led his lips to her and began kissing him rough. Things soon led from one to another, and they became one.  
  
Kay didn't go home that night, her and Nicholas had fallen asleep on the couch. She woke up at sunrise, she didn't want to disturb him so she slowly moved out of his embrace, and got dressed. She needed to get home before her parents realized that she never made it home. Before leaving, she kissed Fox on the forehead.  
  
Kay walked passed the park on her way home and remember her time with Miguel yesterday. It had been like old times, but she still a little confused about why after all this time he had shown her that letter and the carving in the tree.  
  
Why did she care so much about his reasons? She had a great guy, and last night they had a wonderful night of passion and yet her mind is on yesterday in the park.  
  
"Damn you Miguel for putting this in my head. I was doing find before, why do you always do this to me. I'm not going to let you ruin me again I've got a great guy that loves me."  
  
Before she knew it, she was home. She went straight up to her room and went back to sleep.  
  
Hours later, she was woken up by sobs in Charity's room. She got up and put her ear to door. She couldn't figure out why she would be crying for.  
  
"Charity, why did he break up with you?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Last night, he said that since he's been with me he hasn't really been around anyone but me. That he didn't even notice some things that were going on around him. And that our love has died out. However, I don't believe him; I think this has to do with Kay. I think she done something to manipulate him." She cried on Jessica's shoulder.  
  
"Charity I think you're over reacting. I don't think she wants Miguel anymore. I see her with Nicholas and I see that they're truly happy together."  
  
"I don't know if I can be totally certain with that." Kay was hearing this from the other side of the door. She couldn't believe that Miguel had finally broken up with Charity. Now she began to be very confused about everything.  
  
Was that the reason Miguel had told her all that stuff because he wanted to be with me. No, he lost his chance a long time ago, now she had Fox. She had given a part of her last night, a part of her heart. She ran out of the house not knowing where she was going, she just needed to get away to think. 


	9. The Search

Nicholas had come to the Bennett house that afternoon looking for Kay. He hadn't heard from her since they had gone to sleep last night. He didn't know why she left without telling him. He knocked on the door, "Hi is Kay in?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen her since I got up this morning. Sorry, but I'll tell her you dropped by," Jessica said.  
  
"Alright," he said with a frown on his face. "Do you mind if I wait here for her?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine with me. Charity and I will be in the kitchen if you need anything."  
  
Nicholas went and sat on the couch thinking. Why did Kay leave this morning? Had he done something wrong? He hoped that Kay wasn't trying to avoid him.  
  
Midnight had come and still no sign of her. They all became really worried about her. It wasn't like her not to come home by curfew.  
  
"What would make her run off like this?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't know Mr. Bennett, last night she seemed so happy," Nicholas replied.  
  
"Well I think we should go look for her. Jessica why don't you call Miguel and asked him to help. He might know where she would have gone."  
  
"Okay daddy," she ran right to the phone.  
  
"Hello," Pilar answered.  
  
"Hi, is Miguel there?"  
  
"Yes he is, is something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, Kay's missing?"  
  
"Oh my, I'll go get him right away."  
  
"Miguel speaking."  
  
"Kay's missing and were really worried we don't know what to do." Jess said, not really making any sense.  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"That's what we would like to know. Nicholas said she was really happy last night. Then this afternoon when I went back into our room to see if she was up, she was gone. We never thought anything of it until she never showed up by curfew."  
  
"Okay, tell you're dad I'll go out right now."  
  
Miguel looked everywhere he could think of, even the tree he carved, but still there was no sign of Kay. He sat on a bench and prayed that they would find her; she was everything to him. Then it came to him, a place where they use to go when they were young.  
  
Miguel ran through the dark woods to a little fort that they had built when they were young. He couldn't remember the last time he had been there. As he came upon it, he noticed something so he shown his flashlight on it. It seemed to be the back of someone's head. He got a little closer and he could tell it was Kay; she looked to be crying, but about what. 


	10. Found

Miguel put his hand on Kay's shoulder, "Kay are you alright?"  
  
Kay jumped a little when Miguel up behind her, she wasn't expecting anyone to find her. "How did you find me?"  
  
"I remembered we used to come here as kids, but you still didn't answer my question," he said as he sat on the log next to her.  
  
"Why did you break up with her?"  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"Just answer my question!"  
  
"Because I don't love her, I'm in love with someone else, I'm in love with you, and I have always been."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't live a lie anymore; it wasn't fair to either of us. So now it's your turn."  
  
"I thought last night that my life was perfect. I was falling head over heals for Nicholas, then I wake up to hear what Charity was crying about. I began to think maybe I was finally going to get my chance to be with you."  
  
"So what do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know, a part of me want to jump into your arms, but the other is saying to stay with Fox. That's why I ran, because I don't know how to choose between you both."  
  
"Who makes you happy?"  
  
"You both do," she said crying even more.  
  
"I have a confection to make why I showed you everything yesterday."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"When I found out that you were going out with Nicholas I was really jealous, but at first I didn't know why. Then slowly I came to realize it. I talked to Theresa and she told me not to break you and Nicholas up because you needed to run your course. I decided that I wouldn't tell you how I felt."  
  
"That still doesn't explain anything."  
  
"I'm getting to it. I wanted to show you that I did think of you that way, so I did it. I thought if you knew that I had thought of you in that way that you may confess what you felt for me, but it never happened," he looked down to the ground.  
  
"Miguel, I wanted to say something, but we were both happy with someone. I didn't want ruin a good thing especially when I don't know whom I want. That night I saw a shooting star and I wished that I would know who the love of my life was."  
  
"Oh, Kay I with I knew how to help you," he said putting his arm around her."  
  
"So do I."  
  
They all of a sudden they heard voices coming behind them. It was people calling Kay's name. Miguel hollered back, "She's over here, I found her."  
  
Chief Bennett and his brother hank came running towards them, "Kay hunny are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I am dad. I'm sorry that I worried you all. I guess I lost track of time."  
  
"Kay, what brought you all the way out here?"  
  
"I need to really think, and this was a place I knew no one except Miguel knew about."  
  
"Well Kay why don't we go home, everyone's worried about you," he said putting his arm around her.  
  
"Okay." They all started walk together out of the woods. 


	11. Feelings

Kay arrived home to find Fox waiting for her. He had a frown on his face, and a single tear running down his face. She wondered why he would be crying about. He hadn't even noticed that she had come back into the house; he was still looking to the ground. Nevertheless, he soon noticed when Sam slammed the door close behind them.  
  
"Fox what are you still doing here, we told you we found her," Sam asked.  
  
"I needed to talk to Kay," he said looking right at Kay.  
  
"Don't you think it could have waited until tomorrow," Miguel snickered.  
  
"Miguel I don't think any of this any of your concern. So if you don't mind just butt out of it," Nicholas said as he glared at Miguel.  
  
"It's just she's been very upset tonight; I just thought she may be wanting to rest."  
  
"Well I really think that is up to Kay and not you. So why don't you just go home, there is no reason for you to still be here." Fox really wanted to hit Miguel for treating as if he had no right to be here.  
  
"Who do you think you are to give me orders?" Miguel said moving closer to Fox getting into hid face.  
  
"Well you seem to be trying to do the same with me. Why can't you leave her alone, she's my girlfriend not yours," he yelled.  
  
Miguel went off and grabbed Fox by the shirt and punch him. "Miguel stop it," Kay yelled.  
  
Sam went and grabbed Miguel off Fox before he could try to do it again. Miguel tried to brake free from Sam, but he couldn't seem to do it. "What do you think you're doing?" Sam asked.  
  
"Fox why don't we go get you some ice from the kitchen well, he tries to explain this to my dad," Kay said as he put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Alright," they headed into the kitchen together while Miguel watched them.  
  
"Miguel I'm waiting for an answer."  
  
"Okay. Fox just gets to me. He comes out of no where and takes Kay away from me."  
  
"How can he take her away if you guys weren't even dating?" he said really confused.  
  
"Well once he came into her life I barely ever seen her anymore. I became real jealous of him; it took me a while to realize that it was because I had feelings for Kay,"  
  
"I knew it, I always knew that you had a special place in your heart for her," he interrupted him.  
  
In the Kitchen  
  
Kay went over to the freezer and got out the ice pack. Bringing it back to Fox, "Here put this on your cheek."  
  
"Aw....." he wined as he put on his face.  
  
"Here let me look." Kay put her hand on his cheek, "That's going to leave a big bruise. I'm sorry that he behaved that way," she said looking sincere.  
  
"It's not your fault he can't control his anger. I'll be fine!" he said starring into her eyes.  
  
"Okay," she said right before he leans down for a kiss. The kiss was sweet, and gentle.  
  
In the Living Room  
  
"Well I couldn't handle it any longer not being with her so I told her about how I use to feel, and thought that may work, but that plan fell through. So then, I broke it off with Charity, to show Kay that I no longer want to be with her.  
  
"That's why she was upset today isn't it?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Continue please."  
  
"When Fox was talking about being her boyfriend it made me mad because that should have been me if I hadn't been so stupid to think I was in love with Charity."  
  
"Miguel punching him isn't going to change anything. You have to let Kay decide what she wants, and if that's not you, you have to respect that. You can't keep on fighting with him. That's only going to hurt her more."  
  
Miguel looked down to the floor, "I never thought it about like that. I don't want to hurt her anymore then I already have."  
  
"Good because she doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Kay can pretend to be strong for everyone, but she is a very delicate, and can easily be broken."  
  
In the Kitchen  
  
"Nicholas, why did you look so upset when I first arrived, you seemed to have a tear rolling down your cheek," Kay asked.  
  
"Why don't we go outside and talk."  
  
"Okay," she said as he led her out with his hand on the small of her back.  
  
They both sit on the bench in front of the kitchen window, facing each other.  
  
"I was upset because I wasn't the one to find you that I didn't know you well enough to be able to find you."  
  
"Fox, nobody knew about that spot except Miguel and me, and that's because it was our spot as children. That doesn't mean that you don't know me. You know me plenty; you know when something's got me down or what I need when I need it."  
  
"Why did you run off this morning, did I do something?"  
  
"I had to be back here before someone noticed that I didn't come home lat night. My dad would have killed you if I didn't. I just didn't wake you up because you looked so peaceful sleeping."  
  
"That's because I was dreaming of last night," he smiled. "Why did you take off this afternoon then?"  
  
"Let me explain the whole situation before you say anything please."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"This morning I heard Charity crying, when I over heard her saying Miguel broke it off with her. I became really confused about my feelings all of a sudden."  
  
"How can you after last night..."  
  
"I said no interruptions," she pleaded with her eyes.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"I'm not saying that it didn't mean everything to me. It's just Miguel was always in my heart and I wondered if it meant that he wanted to be with me. Meaning then I would have to choose. So I ran to a place I knew I couldn't be bothered, a place to think. It seems so hard to choose because I love Miguel, but after last night I realized that I'm falling in love with you."  
  
In the Living Room  
  
"Why don't you go and apologize to Fox, and then head on home it's getting late and I bet your mother is wondering where you are knowing that Kay has already been found."  
  
"Okay, thanks for the talk Chief Bennett." Miguel walked into the kitchen to see Kay and Fox outside in front of the window. He stood there and watched them.  
  
Kay had tears coming down her face. Fox wiped them off, "Kay I love you." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, parting them with tongue.  
  
Miguel saw this, and became very hurt thinking that she had already made her choice. He couldn't stand there and watch any longer so he ran out of the living room door. There was no way he could go out there after seeing that. 


	12. Lost Chance

**Nicholas and Kay parted from their kiss, he had a big smile on his face. He looked deep into her eyes, "You can't tell me that you didn't feel the spark between us."**

"**I felt it Fox," interrupting her with a short but sweet kiss, "But I'm still a little confused about my feelings right now please be patient with me!" tears rolled down her cheeks. Nicholas took his right hand and wiped those tears away.**

"**I will try my best, I'm sorry you have to go through this. Just remember I will always be here because I will never stop loving you. You will always be a part of my heart," he said as he brushed away a strand of hair that was in the way of him looking into her eyes.**

"**Thanks," she said with a sad face. "I'm glad that I can count on you for support." Kay put her feet up on the bench and leaned against Nicholas chest. They just sat there all night for comfort not doing any talking. They didn't need to use words because they enjoyed just the company of each other presence.**

**Lopez-Fitzgerald House**

**Miguel laid on his bed with tears trickling down his cheeks; he couldn't believe that he just seen Kay kissing Fox. He thought after their talk tonight that she would really pick him in the end. The tears kept on coming he couldn't stop it as he kept on seeing that kiss run over and over in his head. It hurt every time he thought about it. **

**Pilar saw a light on in Miguel's room on the way to the bathroom. As she got closer to the door, she heard sobs coming form the other side of the door. She put her hand on the knob and slowly turned it to open the door. She walked in to see Miguel lying on his bed with face in his hands.**

"**Miguel, what's wrong?" Pilar said with great concern. "Isn't Kay alright?"**

"**It's not that mama, she's fine."**

"**Then what is it Mijo?" she said becoming worried.**

"**Well I got into a little fight with Fox..."**

"**Oh no Miguel you didn't," his mother cried.**

"**Oh mama jealousy over came me and I couldn't take it any longer."**

"**What were you jealous about?"**

"**About Kay and Fox, oh, mama I finally realized that I love her. I don't know if I could let her be with him when there has been a great connection between us for since we were kids."**

"**You know fighting is never the answer, it doesn't solve anything. Plus that really doesn't show Kay that you're better then Fox."**

"**I know mama, but afterwards when I went to apologize to him, after talking to Chief Bennett, I went outside to find them both kissing," he said looking into his mom's eyes before looking down. "It was so awful that I couldn't even go outside, I just left without saying anything."**

"**Oh Miguel I'm so sorry, but maybe there's an explanation to it," she said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe she hasn't chosen him. Maybe he kissed her to show her his feelings."**

"**I don't know I really don't." he got up and started to pace back and forth, "Why did it have to take me so long to see what I had with Charity wasn't like what I have with Kay? If I had just asked Kay out like I was going to do in the first place then I wouldn't be going through this."**

"**Miguel don't give up on her, you never know if it's the end for you two," she came over to Miguel and cupped her hand on his cheek.**

"**I won't, she is someone I want in my life more then anything. When I think of my future I had always pictured her in it."**

"**I know so have many of us have too. Why don't you get some sleep and go talk to her tomorrow. Maybe she can tell you something," with that, his mother opened the door to head out.**

"**Night mama."**

"**Night Mijo."**

**Miguel went back to his bed and got into it. He didn't go to sleep right away. He got a pen and paper from his side table and started writing a letter to Kay. This was the only way he could get his feelings out that he didn't know to express.**

_**Dear Beautiful,**_

**_I'm sorry for what happen last night with Fox. I shouldn't have hit especially when you were standing right there. Forgive me please! I was going to apologize last night but when I went to the kitchen I saw you two kissing. I thought it meant that you picked him and not me so I got real upset and left without saying sorry. Mama says I came to a conclusion without asking you first. I hope she's right because I really don't want to lose you. For our whole life, it's always been you and me, and that's how I want it to be forever. We weren't just best friends we were soulmates, nothing can change that, not even the time apart that we've had. I still feel that connection that I felt when I was 14yrs old._**

**_The only thing that scares me is that you're going to tell me that you don't feel it anymore and tell me that we never would get a chance to explore our love for each other. I don't know what I would do if I ever heard those words. The words would be like death to me, I couldn't survive it. You are the air I breathe and if I'm cut off from you then how am I able to breath. _**

**_Don't leave me; let me show you how much I love you. I know that if you let me love you then you won't regret it for the rest of your life._**

_**Your Best Friend, Soulmate, Miguel**_

**Miguel put the letter in an envelope and decided that he would deliver is right now so that she would have it the moment she woke up. He got on his shoes and his jacket, and headed out his bedroom very quietly so that no one would hear him. If he woke anyone, he wouldn't be able to take it until morning. **


	13. Choosing

**Jessica came prancing into her and Kay's room like a little school girl with a letter in her hands. She went straight to Kay's bed and sat on it. She tapped Kay on the shoulder, "Time to wake up Kay."**

"**Go away Jess," she shrieked.**

**Jess got up to leave, "I guess you don't want this letter that was put in the mail for you."**

**Kay jumped up from her bed and jumped on Jess's back to retrieve her letter. "Give it to me."**

"**Fine here you go."**

**Kay sat down on the edge of her bed and read the letter. She couldn't believe what it said. She knew he had a thing for her but she hadn't thought that is was this deep. She needed to find Miguel and talk to him about this. Maybe it would help her make things clear in her head.**

**Kay went into her closet and picked out something a little casual before heading to the bathroom to have a shower. **

**Kay arrived at Miguel's house a couple of hours later ready to talk. She was still a little fumed at him for what he did to Fox it was uncalled for.**

**She rung the doorbell, no one answered at first. She heard a holler saying just a minute. As she waited, she tapped her foot on the ground; she wanted to get this over with so that she could get on with her life.**

**Miguel answered the door after running down the stairs from upstairs. "Kay, did you get my letter?" **

"**Yes I did, that's why I came here to talk."**

**A big smile came upon Miguel's face. Could this mean she has chosen me he wondered to himself? "Why don't you come in?" leading her to the livingroom. They both sat on the couch close to each other.**

"**Miguel I wasn't happy that you hit Nicholas last night, there was no reason to do that. And I being here don't mean that I totally forgive you for doing that."**

"**I'm really sorry about that; I should have controlled my anger."**

"**Yes you should have, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to talk about you and me."**

**Miguel interrupts Kay, leaning over and kissing her on the lips. At first it she was surprised by the kiss, but then she started to kiss him back, parting her lips allowing him entry into her mouth to deepen the kiss. Kay came to a realization, she backed away from the kiss.**

"**Miguel, what was that for?"**

"**Well I thought that you had chosen me and I wanted to finally see what it was like to kiss you."**

"**I was here to talk about our feelings for each other; I hadn't yet made a decision."**

"**Oh..." he looked down to the ground with a sad look on his face.**

"**After that kiss I have come to realize who I want. And I'm sorry to say that it wasn't you. Sorry but it's not you. I just didn't feel that passion that I feel when I'm with Nicholas."**

**This didn't make Miguel happy; his face became red with anger. This wasn't something he wanted to hear. **

**Kay got up from the couch and headed to the door, "I'm sorry if I hurt you. It was never my intentions." She gave him a hug, "Good-bye."**

"**Bye," Miguel closed the door, and leaned against the door. He was mad he didn't like her decision. He believed that she was the girl for him. "Kay I'm not going to give up that easily. I will make you mine; I don't care what I have to do. I'm not going to let you get away this time."**

**Miguel went to the closet, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He had figure out a plan to get her back.**


	14. Stalker

**Kay went straight over to the Crane mansion from Miguel's house. She had to tell Nicholas the good news. He would be thrilled when he found out. Her ponytail bounced from side to side as she ran through the park path. She never slowed down at anytime; she seemed to have a lot of energy to run for miles. She had never felt so free in her life. The burden was no longer there. She felt as light as a feather. ****  
  
****Someone was following not far behind her, having a hard enough time trying to keep up with her speed, panting all the way. Wondering where she could be going, knowing that this wasn't the way to her house. They seemed to be heading farther and farther out of town, more into the out skirts of town. They rolled up a hill and it became obvious where they were heading. The hill was hard to run up, he was no longer in the shape that they once. The closer they came to the mansion, the more he had to keep out of site. He didn't want to be found out. When Kay got to the door, the stacker hid behind the Pine tree, watching closely to what was happening. ****  
  
****Kay rang the doorbell at the front door, well she waited for someone to answer she was a little anxious, but at the same time a little scared, not a bad scared but a good scared. She couldn't wait to see his face, as she told him. Slowly the door opened, to see Pilar answering it. ****  
  
****"Hello Kay, how may I help you?" guiding her into the foyer, closing the door. ****  
**

**The stacker stood ear on the door, trying to hear what they were saying, seeing if he could get any info out of the conversation. It was hopeless the he couldn't hear anything through such a thick door. Maybe he would sneak in through the back. So he crept through the dark property to the back. This property wasn't anything new to the stacker; he had been there many times before. ****  
  
****"Is Nicholas in?" Kay asked.****  
  
****"Yes he is," Pilar answered. ****  
  
****"Where is he?" ****  
  
****"He's in the pool house right now, working out. Do you want me to go get him?" ****  
  
****"No I'll go to him," she said heading out the back door towards the pool house. She felt like skipping, she was as giddy as a schoolgirl. ****  
**

**As Kay was coming out of the back door as the stalker was coming from the left side of the mansion slowly. He caught his eye on her, and followed her, watching her look so happy, made him sick. She should be happy to be here.****  
  
****As she skipped to the pool house, she felt a little uneasy, and couldn't figure out why. She as looked behind her, he had to quickly jump into the near by bush, not wanting to be found out. She seen nothing, she must just imagining things. He was lucky that she didn't see him. She would be wondering why he would be here. She got closer to the pool house, and could see Nicholas weightlifting. You could see the ripple of his muscles, turning Kay on more.****  
  
****Nicholas wasn't even looking her way, so he didn't see her come through the French doors. She came up and towered over him, looking into his eyes. She looked like an angel to him; he thought he had to be dreaming. He put the weigh back up, and put his hand out to touch the side her face. She was real, "Kay!" he said as his eyes widened up with a smile.****  
  
****"Yeah Fox it's me," she said with a great big smile that could light up the room. ****  
  
****"I thought you were trying to decide who you want, why are you here?" He said as he sat up, hoping that she would say those words he longed for but he didn't want to get his hopes up. ****  
  
****"Don't you see why I'm here?" wondering why he hadn't gotten the picture. ****  
  
****"Tell me it's because you picked Me." ****  
  
****"I Katherine Bennett have picked you Nicholas Crane because I love you with all my heart." ****  
  
****As the stacker sat in the bush in front of the open window, he heard those heart breaking words. It was as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart. ****  
**

**Nicholas stood up, grabbed Kay around the waist, and spun her around. She had just made his day. When he had finished spinning her around he was a little light headed. It wasn't a good idea to do that after just weightlifting. ****  
  
****"Fox, why don't we go sit down," she said taking his hands and leading him to the couch. ****  
**

**Kay sat in Nicholas arms on the couch, he didn't want to let her go. Thinking that he might wake up and find out this really didn't happen. "Kay, I love you more than words can express. And just hearing that you chose me has made me the happiest person in the world." ****  
  
****"I'm glad," she said lying back into his chest. ****  
**

"**What made you realize who you wanted?" he asked, brushing his hand up and down her bare shoulder. ****  
  
****"Well this morning I got a note from Miguel telling me of his feelings. So I went over there to talk about me and him, to try to figure things about our relationship, when he got the wrong impression thinking, I had made my decision choosing him, so he kissed me. I didn't feel the passion that I felt in your kisses. Where you feel like fireworks go off, and you have to catch your breath afterwards" ****  
  
****"I didn't realize my kisses had an effect on you like that," he teased kissing her shoulder. ****  
  
****"Yeah they do, and it feels like forever since I kissed you." ****  
  
****"But sweetie it was only early this morning." ****  
  
****"Yeah but when they're your kisses it feels like you can't last a minute without them." ****  
  
****"If that's the case," he turned her around so that she was facing him. Then grabbed the back of her neck and brought her lips to his. He covered his lips with hers, his kisses made her pulse race, and their body heat to rise. She bagged him to open his mouth to deepen there kiss and her wish was his command. His hands began to exploring her body, and then left them on her butt. He grabbed her upper lip with his lips causing her body to tingle, and then she let out a moan.****  
  
****Kay lowered him on top of her, and moved her hands to his shirt buttons. He grabbed the right side of her cheek and caressed it with his thumb, then lowered his lips onto the side of her neck savoring the warmth and taste of her silky smooth skin. She started to moan again at the touch of his lips. Once she had his shirt off, she slowly moved her hands up and down his muscular chest, memorizing every last inch. ****  
  
****"Kay I need you," he cried out in between kisses. ****  
  
****"I need you too." ****  
  
****"I promise this will be better then last time," he said as he moved his hands up her shirt. ****  
**

**The stalker couldn't believe Nicholas's words that they had had sex before. Rage came upon him; his Kay wasn't like that; Fox must have taken advantage of her before. He looked into the window to the couch where they were lying, he saw them in the middle of the deed, and all of a sudden, something snapped in his brain. And just watching it was making him even crazier; you could see the fire in his eyes. He felt like screaming, but then they would know he was watching and that would ruin everything. "Kay don't worry, soon you'll be mine. And Fox will be out of our lives, we won't have to worry about him breaking us apart. I promise you that!"**


	15. Do Whatever It Takes!

**Kay and Fox laid in each other's arms. Not having to say a word for they had just showed each other all they wanted to say. They were just enjoying being with each other. This was all life was meant to be for them. They had no idea that their lives were about to change very soon.**

**The stalker was still positioned in the bushes, in front of the window. He couldn't keep his eyes off Kay and see how she was in another's arms. The thought of it made fill with a jealous rage. He wanted to strangle Fox's neck for what they had done, but he couldn't do that in front of his precious Kay. She didn't need to see something like that.**

**Miguel walked into to the book café with anger on his face. He wasn't even watching where he was going, he walking in fury. He went to the back of the café where no one would see him, and he could catch up his plan. When he got to the couch, Luis was already occupying it. He started to walk away then Luis looked up from his book.**

"**Hey Miguel, don't go, stay."**

**Miguel turned back, and sprawled onto the couch, great this takes time from me hatching a plan he thought. "Why?"**

"**Well it looks like you need someone to talk to."**

**Miguel rolled his eyes, "Fine. You want to know what's bugging me," he said rudely.**

"**Yes."**

"**Kay came by today and after talking a little said that I'm not the right person for her."**

"**I get that you don't agree."**

"**No I don't, we have so much of a past together. When I'm around her, I can just feel this magic. For a while, it was lost, but I finally found it again and I don't want to lose it."**

"**Why would you want her still if she doesn't want you back?"**

"**Because I know she's only scared of something that is so real, so she's running from it."**

"**Are you sure???"**

"**Yes," he said with anger getting real frustrated that Luis wouldn't believe him.**

"**Well then you need to fight for her to come back to you."**

**Maybe Luis wasn't that bad to talk to, maybe he could even help him think of a plan. "But how?"**

"**Do whatever it takes to make her yours; don't let anything get in your way. That's what I had to do to make sure whoever tried keeping Sheridan and I apart made it not happen."**

**Whatever it takes Miguel thought, "I think talking to you may have just solved my problem. Thanks."**

"**Your welcome, now go get your girl," he said as Miguel got up to leave.**

"**Don't worry I will," he said with a devious smile.**

**Miguel headed back towards his home, he was going to start plan out his plan making every detail perfect. Luis you were really a big help, you might just have made me think of a way to have Kay back once again.**

"**Kay, where did you go this morning?" Grace asked as her daughter and Nicholas walked through the door.**

"**I went to talk to Miguel about our feelings for each other."**

"**What happened?"**

"**Well I told him that I don't feel the passion with him that I feel with Nicholas."**

"**I bet you would happy about that Nick," Grace said.**

"**It made my day."**

"**I see that you have a big shiner on your eye."**

"**Yeah, Miguel has a good left hook."**

"**Something seems different about him, like a little possessive or something," Grace said.**

"**I don't think so; he seemed fine with me choosing Nicholas."**

"**I guess I could be wrong."**

**In Miguel's room, he got out a notebook from his desk and started to write all his details for his plan. He wrote down his plan from what happened from minute to minute. He had to make sure that this plan was flawless. The only question would be what was the best day to start?**

**Then he looked at his calendar, and decided that next weekend would work. Next week Kay would be going to Castleton to see her grandparents all weekend. He was going to make sure Fox knew that Kay was his.**


	16. It Begins

**The stalker sat outside the Bennett front window in the rose bush with a couple of thorns stuck in his skin, watching Kay sit on the couch with her bags at her feet. She was waiting for the rest of the family to come downstairs so that they could leave for Castleton.**

"**Are you guys almost ready? I've been sitting here waiting for about a half hour," Kay hollered.**

"**Yes dear, we'll be down in a minute. Why don't you put your stuff in the car while you wait," Sam called down.**

"**Okay," Kay slowly got off the couch, grabbing her bag and putting it on her shoulder, moving towards the door.**

**The stalker watched as Kay came closer and closer to him. His body ached for her as he watched her hips move from side to side. He heard the sound of the door creek as Kay opened it. He ducted down further in the bushes so that he wouldn't be spotted. He watched Kay walked to the black SUV, just wearing her tight blue jeans that accentuate her figure, and a black sweater that hung off her shoulders. He licked his lower lip, just looking at her like that made him want to kiss her as he saw her kissing Fox last night. **

**A shiver went down Kay's spine, along with an uneasy feeling, a feeling as if she was being watched, the same feeling she had been having for over a week. She looked around her but didn't see anything or hear anything. Was she starting to go crazy or something? Why was she feeling this way?**

"**Just a few more days' sweetheart and then we'll be in each others arms," he whispered.**

**When Kay went back into the house, the stalker slowly got out of the bushes, trying no to make a sound. He decided now was the time to put his plan into motion. First part of his plan was to phone up Fox. He ran down the street to the nearest pay phone on the pier, and dialed Fox's number that way no one could trace it in the end.**

**Fox heard his cell ring, he took it out of his jacket pocket, and looked at his call display. He was a little hesitant to answer it because he didn't know who it was, but decided to anyway it may be Kay, "Hello." **

"**Hey." At the sound of his voice, Fox knew who it was, and wasn't in the mood to really talk to him, he was ready to hang up when he said, "I was wondering if we could get together. It's something regarding Kay that I need to tell you in person."**

"**What is something wrong with her?" he asked becoming a little apprehensive.**

"**No, not really. It's just something that I think that you should know."**

"**Okay, where do you want to do this?"**

"**Why don't we do it at the park?"**

"**Okay what time?**

"**Tomorrow around 9pm."**

"**Alright." Fox then closed his phone. What could he possibly tell me that Kay hasn't already told me? He wishes that he could just go and ask Kay, but she was off in Castleton until Sunday.**

**Miguel walked into the Police station, he had come to volunteer for the weekend. He was thinking of joining the force after he finished school. Plus this just helps him with his plan to win back Kay. As he walked around the corner, his brother Luis greeted him.**

"**Hey, Miguel," Luis said coming up to him.**

"**Hey, where do you want me?"**

"**Well in the back room helping the files to get organized. It will probably take you two days."**

**Perfect Miguel thought, "Alright, I guess I should get started."**

"**Come this way," Luis said motioning him to follow him.**

**They walked to the very back of the office, through a long hallway. Miguel looked around, and saw that there was no one around.**

"**Who's going to help me?"**

"**No one, we're stuck on a big case and we need all the officers helping with that. You're on your own."**

"**Oh," not impressed but than thought, it might work to his advantage.**


	17. The Fatal Night

**Kay walked through the park on a cold winter's night towards Nicholas's house with a big smile on her face. She was going there to surprise him, since he didn't know she had come home yet. Her father was called back on police business, so they got to come home earlier then planned. **

**Tonight looked a little gloomy, like it was about to rain a lot. The clouds were almost black colour. You could hear the thunder crack. Kay jumped at the sound of it cracking. As she strolled down the path, she saw a familiar face, could it be him.**

**It was Saturday night, just after 9 o'clock, and Nicholas was waiting for him to arrive at the park, just like he had ask him to, but he was late. Fox paced back and forth, probably leaving indents in the ground. From afar, he saw someone coming closer, but it wasn't who he thought it was, it was someone even better. A smile came upon his face. **

**As Kay approached him she called out his name, "Nick, what are you doing out here?" curious to know why he would be out here in the park by himself.**

"**I should ask you the same thing."**

"**My dad was called back for work. I was just heading to your house to surprise you," she said closing the gap in between them.**

**Nicholas stood there with his arm around her waist and his fingers laced together. "Why don't you go to the coffee house, and I'll meet you there. I just have to meet with someone here first."**

"**Alright," she leaned in, standing on her tiptoes for a quick kiss, before she left.**

"**I love you."**

**I love you too," she said as she began to leave, wondering whom he would be meeting at this time of night.**

**Fox stood there when the stalker finally showed up wearing nothing but black. All of a sudden it began to rain like there was no tomorrow, drenching them both.**

"**It's about time, I've been waiting here for like 20mins," Fox yelled so he could hear him, the thunder was loud so it was hard to hear other wise.**

"**Sorry, I had a few things I had to finish. You're the one who wants to know, I don't really have to tell you."**

"**Now what did you want, I have other places to go?" he said anxiously.**

**Coming a little closer to him, getting right in his face, "Leave Kay alone, she's mine!" he snared as the thunder began to get louder.**

"**Why should I she's my girlfriend?" looking at him with fury.**

"**She will never be with you with her full heart and soul; it will always belong to me."**

"**Oh that's why she was with me last week, giving her whole self to me," he roared just wanting to make him angry, but he didn't know that wasn't the best thing to say to him.**

**Hearing those words brought rage through his head. Those pictures on them kept trickling through his head, every move, every touch, every last kiss. His eyes grew with fire in them, and just looking at Fox enraged him even more then he was already. He clenched his teeth, and looked at Fox with vehemence. **

**Fox didn't like the way he was staring at him. It made him feel uneasy; he started to back away from him because he didn't want a fight. He still had the black eye from the last fight he had been it, he didn't need another one, and his grandfather wouldn't be impressed. However, it all happened so fast that he didn't see it coming. **

**Kay had an uneasy feeling in her stomach again and she didn't like it. She decided to go back to Nicholas, so that he could make her feel safe. It seemed like she couldn't get rid of this feeling. As she grew closer to where she last seen Nicholas, the feeling only grew stronger, and she couldn't figure out why, so she started to run. That's when she seen it.**

**Pulling out a knife from his sweater pocket, he clenched it with his fist, "Well she's no longer going to be yours!" He stabbed Fox first in his lower left side; pushing the knife in as far as it would go. He wanted to make him bleed to death so that he would feel the pain, the pain he felt when he saw them having sex or even seeing them together. It was payback time. As he did this lightning stuck a tree near by, making a big branch fall to the ground right besides them, just missing them both.**

**When Fox touched his side with his hand, and saw the blood dripping down his finger tips, dropping to the ground, he soon fell to the ground with a cry of pain into a little puddle, the stalkers eyes grew with delight and a smile came upon his face, letting out a little laugh. He got onto his knees, "Good bye Fox, you should have just left her alone. We could have avoided this all," he whispered in his ear, and then stabbed him in the middle of his back. The blood was gushing from him into the little pool of water he laid on. All of a sudden, the stalker heard a scream from behind him, a scream that sounded familiar. He turned around to see Kay standing there. Oh, no he thought, what she is doing here.**

**When Kay saw him turn towards her, her eyes grew wider, she couldn't believe whom it was, she began to shake. She would have never thought that he would be capable of killing someone, let alone hurting someone. Rain just drenched her body, making her cloths cling to her. She saw him drawing closer, she had to run, she had to tell someone, get help for her Nicholas. She picked up her feet and ran down the path towards the pier, which led to the cops shop.**

**Fox saw her standing there, and began to worry, he pushed down on his hand trying to help him get up but it was useless he just didn't have enough energy, he fell back down. He didn't care what happen to him as long as she was okay. He tried to yell but all that came was a weak, yell of help. He could barely hear it himself, so defiantly no one else heard it. He prayed that she would get away, as he glanced the way she ran, his eyelids got heavy, and he was having a hard time concentrating anymore. He felt more weak them ever, he soon passed out from the pain he was feeling.**

**She looked back and saw that his pace was gaining. She tried to call for help, but she couldn't seem to scream, it was as if someone had taken her voice away, just like in her many dreams. She couldn't be caught, she just couldn't. All of a sudden, she slipped on the wet pier, falling to her knees, but before she was able to get up to run; he was standing right in front of her, towering over her. She began to tremble, tears were gushing down her cheeks. You wouldn't be able to tell though with the rain that drenched them both.**

"**You were never part of my plan; you weren't supposed to be here. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I'm sorry I have to do this to you," he said with tears, so hesitant to hurt her, but it was the only way.**

**Kay started to backing up trying to move away from him away from his terror. She was now under a little bit off cover, as she tried to move farther away from him behind one of the crates, her jacket was caught on a nail. **

**He now stood before her, looking down on to her. He clunked her over the head with a rock he picked up. Then he looked around to see if anyone was coming down the pier, when he saw that no one was in sight he picked her up over his shoulder, but not before throwing the bloody knife into the roaring ocean. He wasn't sure where he was going to take her, but as soon as he could they would be getting out of town now that she knew he killed Fox, he couldn't let her rat him out or anything.**

**Luis approached the filing room late that night to see how Miguel was doing with the organizing; he was on the midst of turning the handle when there was a call coming through his radio.**

"**We need all units as the Harmony Park right now; there was a possible attempted murder on our hands."**

"**This Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald, we're on our way," he said back to the dispatcher. I guess I'll have to talk to Miguel later he thought.**

**As Luis headed out of the station, Miguel came out of the bathroom quietly, heading back into the filing room that was just across the hall from it. He was ready to head to bed. He had been at since yesterday. This job was really boring he thought to himself. Who knows how much he still had to do. **

**Miguel decided that he needed another break. He headed to the coffee machine to grab a cup of coffee. He looked at the front desk, and it seemed like tonight was defiantly a hectic night. Everyone was rushing everywhere around the office, maybe he could find out what was happening.**


	18. Crime Scene

The rain had finally let down by the time Luis had arrived at the park. You could see the ambulance lights fade into the darkness as he got out of his vehicle. There were a few people crowding around the park.

"Carter, I want all these people out of here. They might ruin any evidence that we might have around here," Luis ordered.

"Okay," he said heading over to the town people.

"Hank did we find out who made the call?"

"Yeah, she's sitting over there on the bench."

"Well send her over to the station with Officer Wood's, to give a statement."

"Alright."

Luis started to head to the area where they found him. He bent down to look at the area with a flashlight, when someone came from behind, Luis seen his shadow. "Do we know who it was?"

"Yes, and this is going to mean trouble for us with the family."

"Why?" confused about his answer.

"Because he's Julian Crane's oldest son."

"Nicholas?"

"The way he looked when he left, I'm not sure if he's going to make it."

"Oh dear, call the station, and get them to contact Sam Bennett. He's going to have to be here for this. This is going to a long case; we're going to have his family down our back the whole time."

"I'm on it."

"God, let him be okay," he prayed. "I don't know how Sheridan would take it if he was to die." How would he break it?

Luis saw that the puddle was full of blood that was rather faded away. He looked around the ground to see if there was anything unusual around, but even if there had been, the rain probably washed it all up.

"I want all you to carefully look around this area, if you find anything make sure to take a picture of it before picking it up," he hollered.

Luis felt like he should walk down the path further incase the suspect could have drop something they could use for evidence. He came towards the pier, looking from side to side trying not to miss anything. Something caught his eye something that was clinging to a nail on the ground. He bent down to look at it; it was a piece of fabric he looked a little bit over to see a couple drips of blood. He grabbed his radio from his side, "I need a couple of officers to come over to the pier now. I think I may found something."

It didn't take too long before a few officers got there. "I found a piece of fabric here, and over here is a little bit of blood," he pointed. "I'm not sure if it has anything to do with this case or not, but I think we should search the area."

"Okay," Hank said

Hank was looking behind the crates, close to where they found the fabric, when he saw a rock with blood on it. "Luis, someone I found some thing," he hollered.

"Good work. I want you others to keep looking around this crime scene. I'm going to send the blood on the pier, and the blood on the rock to the lab to analyze if they're the same person or if it's from two. We also will be checking to see if it's Nick's blood. Hank I want you to go to the hospital to finds out information on his injuries."

Luis and Hank headed off back to their vehicles. Luis only hoped that there wasn't another victim involved. That's the last thing they need was to search for another body, especially when they don't know who it is.

Luis arrived at the police station to find his little brother; Miguel was sitting at his desk with his feet up. "Aren't you supposed to be organizing?" Luis asked.

"Yeah, but I wanted to know what all this commotion is all about," he replied.

"Someone tried killing Nicholas Crane tonight."

"What? Is he dead?"

"Not right now, but doctors aren't sure if he'll make it."

"Oh really," he said interested, as his pitch of his voice rose. "Any leads?"

"No, but even if there were I couldn't tell you."

"Oh, right," Miguel, said rolling his eyes. "Well I think you guys can finish filing without me because I'm heading home."

"Okay, tell mama I probably won't be home tonight."

"Alright."

Hank sat in the waiting room, waiting for Dr. Russell to come out to talk. He hoped she would come soon so they could move this investigation along. He tapped his foot on the ground while he waited.

"Hank, why don't you come with me to my office," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder, almost scaring the death out of him. He jumped at that moment.

"Alright," getting up to follow her.

As she shut the door to her office and came over to sit at her desk, "So what do you want to know?"

"What kind of injuries does he have?" he asked pulling out his pad and pen.

"Two stab wounds, one on his lower left side, and then the other in the middle of his back."

"Anything else?" wondering if he could have an injury that was caused by a rock.

"No."

"Tell me about his stab wounds."

"The one on his side is at a slight angle, and very deep, the one in the back was straighter, and not as deep. The knife wasn't that wide, maybe an inch wide. I'm thinking a kitchen knife of some sort."

"Would you mind if I went in there and took a couple of pictures of him?"

"No, but I don't know what kind of help it will be because we had to do surgery to stop the bleeding, so we had to cut him a little open too."

"Alright. Have his parents been informed?"

"Yes, Ethan's in there with him right now. Julian was here, but he left, he was heading to the police station. And he wasn't in the best of moods."

"We knew that was coming, that's why we have phoned Sam to handle this case personally."

Hank walked into ICU, to see Nicholas hooked up to many different tubes. Ethan sat by his side, with a devastated face. He began to feel bad for the Crane family for the first time in his life. The he thought of Kay, what would she do when she found out? He knew she wouldn't take the news to well.

"Ethan, how you holding up?" Hank asked.

He was startled, not expecting anyone to come up behind him, "Not good; why would someone do this to my brother. I keep going through me head thinking of the answer. Yeah he could be a little arrogant at times, but is that a big enough reason to go and try to kill them?"

"That's what we're trying to find out now. Has anyone contacted Kay?"

"No, Nicholas told me she was going away this weekend."

"Well she's back; I just don't know how to break it to her. I'm thinking maybe her dad would be better at it."

"Yeah, he probably would know a better way of telling her gently."

"Well I'm going to let you be, but I'll be back for an update on his condition," he said heading back to the door.

"Alright."

As Hank was heading out Theresa was coming his way, "Hey Hank, how's Ethan doing?"

"He looks like he's trying to be tough, when deep down he's crying inside. He probably could use a friendly face."

She smiled at that comment, "That's why I came. These last few months they had really started becoming friends. I don't know what it will do to him if Nicholas was to die," she said looking towards Nick's room.

"Well I'll see you later; I have to get back to the station."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sam came rushing through the station door, almost running into someone that was exiting. "What was the emergency?"

"We now have a big case on our hands, that can't be ignored."

"What is it?"

"Nicholas Crane was stabbed tonight in the park by the wharf, and there is some evidence that has us to believe that there may be another victim."

"What would that be?"

"A rock with blood on it, another spot of blood on the ground, and a piece of fabric stuck to a nail, all found on a wharf."

"Are you sure it's not Nick's?"

"Well that's what we're checking too. When Hank gets back we'll know if he was hit in the head or not, because if he wasn't I doubt very much that it's his blood."

"So do we have any evidence to indicate who it could be?"

"No, whoever did this really thought it out carefully. No one's told Kay about it, we thought it would be best coming from you."

"Yeah, I agree, I'll head to the house now. If we get any new information in please call me."

"Okay, tell Kay I'm sorry."

"Will do."

Hank came through the door of the station, coming right to Luis's desk. He put the pad right onto the desk.

Luis looked up at him, "So what did Eve have to say?"

"Well, he didn't have any head injuries. Therefore, it can't be Nicholas's because there wasn't a trail of blood. I was thinking about it, and I think that whoever it was witness the stabbing, and started running towards here, but never made it."

"If that's true we're in big trouble," he said putting his face in his hands. "What else did Eve Say?"

"That the wound on the side was much deeper then the one in the back. She figures that it was a kitchen knife because of the width of it, and the length."

"We need to find that weapon, it maybe the key to our investigation. Have the officers look through the whole park if they have to. I will not rest until I have found it."

"I'll call them on the radio now, they're probably still at the wharf," he walked over to the phone at his desk.

Sam walked through the door, to find Grace sitting on the couch with Jessica and Charity, talking. As he came into the living room, they looked his direction. "Hey what are you doing home, I thought you were on a case?"

"I am, but now I'm on an even bigger one," he said as his voice began to change tones a little.

"What's wrong?" Charity asked.

"Where's Kay? I need to talk to her."

"She went to the Crane Mansion to surprise Nicholas, Why?" Grace replied.

"Nicholas was stabbed in tow different places tonight, I don't know if he's going to last the night."

"Oh dear," Grace said putting her hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to phone Ivy, to see how Kay's doing. She was probably too devastated to come home," heading for the kitchen.

"My poor baby girl," Grace cried.

Sam waited for someone answer, "Hello, Crane residents," one of the maids answered.

"Hi, this is Sam Bennett. Can I talk to Kay?"

"I'm sorry but she isn't here."

"When did she leave? Was it after she heard the news?"

"I'm sorry sir, but she hasn't been here all night."

"Are you sure she just isn't somewhere else in the mansion?"

"Yes sir. Can I help you with anything else?"

"No, that's all," he said softly, slowing putting the phone down. He walked back into the living room with a long face.

"Sam, what's the matter?" she asked, scared to know the answer.

"Kay never made it to the Crane's."

"What? What does this mean," Jessica panicked.

"It means she's missing again, that she could be anywhere."

"What are we going to do?" Grace asked.

"I'm going to go back to the station, and reporting her missing. Then I'm going out to look for my baby."

"I'm coming with you," Grace said.

"So are we," Charity said.

"Alright let's all get into the car."


	19. No Where to be Found

**The Bennett family had spent the whole night looking for Kay, but had no luck. Worry was filled in their eyes, as the hours since the last time she was seen grew longer. Everyone else went back to the station except for Sam he kept looking. He had to find his little girl.**

**They were tired, but couldn't bring their eyes to close to sleep. What if they got news about Kay, but they couldn't be woken because they were in a deep sleep.**

**Grace made a fresh pot of coffee, to help them all wake up a little. Moreover, doing something help her not pace back and forth. The freshly brewed coffee flowed throughout the Police station.**

**Coming up to Grace, "Mom do you think that we'll find Kay?" Jessica asked with tearful eyes.**

**Putting her around her daughters' shoulder, "Yeah, if your dad has anything to do with it."**

"**I pray that's she's okay," Charity replied as she sat on the chair hugging her knees.**

**Kay a woke to a bright light shining on her face, she thought she had a bad nightmare last night. However, when she went to get up, she found she couldn't get up. Her arms were tied up to the bedposts. And boy did she have a killer headache.**

**She looked around the room, and kind of recognized it. It was the Crane cabin, Nicholas had taken her here for New Years with his brother and Theresa. But what was she doing here?**

"**It's about time your awake!" the stalker said as he walked in with some breakfast.**

"**How can you do this to me?"**

"**Easy, I promised myself that we would be together. I couldn't stand and watch you be a victim of one of the Cranes."**

"**I wasn't!"**

"**Yes you were. The only thing Cranes like is money, power and lots of women."**

"**Nick was nothing like the rest, he was a perfect gentleman. He loved me!"**

"**A perfect gentleman, it didn't look like that when I seen you guys last week."**

**She felt disgusted that someone had been watching them, "You don't know what you're talking about."**

"**Oh don't I, well did you know he's been seeing someone else behind your back. You know her, Charity."**

"**What, you're lying?" she wanted to go choke him for saying those words. **

"**No I'm not, I seen them together Wednesday night, after you left to go off to Simone's."**

"**No Nick had dinner to go to with his parents."**

"**No that was a cover, like I said Cranes are all a like."**

**Tears rushed down her eyes, she tried telling herself that it couldn't be true. However, he kept going on, and it was getting hard not to believe him.**

"**My dad is going to find me, and he is going to put you in jail for hurting me, and Nick. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried killing you himself."**

"**Sorry Kay, but your dad is not going to find you here. No one's ever going to think that we would be up here."**

"**I hate you!!!"**

**Just hearing that made him mad, and out of a reaction, he slapped Kay across the face with the back of his hand. "I did this all for you, he didn't deserve you. You're a piece of heaven, and a Crane doesn't deserve that."**

"**So you go and kill him and then hurt me too!" **

"**You weren't supposed to be here, you were supposed to be in Castleton. If I knew you would have been around then I wouldn't have done it at that time."**

"**How can you say that you love me, if you can so easily hurt me?"**

"**I didn't want to hurt you, but it was the only way that you wouldn't go the police."**

"**Oh that's just such a great reason," she said sarcastically.**

"**When things start to calm down, then we're getting out of this place, and starting our new life together."**

"**Don't you think they'll figure out that it's you, when all of a sudden you move away?"**

"**Trust me; they won't because I already got that covered now. I spent all night figuring that one out."**

**The ringing of the phone startled the Family. Their hearts sunk, as Luis answered it.**

"**Yes...that's not good...thanks for being so fast...bye," Luis put down the phone, and put his face in his hands.**

**Grace came up to Luis, "What's wrong? Did that have to do with Kay?"**

"**We just found out that the blood that we found on the wharf wasn't Nicholas's, it was from a female. Now we have to go find another victim, who could be who knows where."**

**She didn't want to ask the question, but she had to, "Could it have been Kay?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Did you find anything else in the wharf?"**

"**Yeah a piece of fabric."**

"**Let me see it, if it was from Kay I'll know it."**

**Luis took out the baggie that contained it.**

**Grace took it into her hands. The moment she laid her eyes on it, her knees grew weak. Luis grabbed her before she fell.**

"**Grace what is it?"**

"**This is from Kay's jacket," she said as her hands shook.**

"**Are you 100 sure?"**

"**Yes..." she cried**

"**Charity, come over here, take care of her. I'm going to phone Sam." Luis went over to his desk, and dialed Sam's cell, "Sam there's another victim."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Test came back that the blood on the rock is a female, and it's the same blood from that we found on the wharf too..." he went to say something but was cut off by Sam.**

"**Okay, so we need to find out if there are any girls missing in Harmony," as he said that it hit him that it could be Kay.**

"**There's something else, I showed the fabric to Grace, and she said that it's form Kay's jacket." It hurt him to tell one of his best friends that his little girl may be in trouble.**

"**No...it can't be. Someone else must have the same one," he cried.**

"**Sam we need to be realistic. She's missing. Is that her usual route to the Crane mansion?"**

"...**Yes"**

"**Maybe you should come in, and talk about this."**

"**No..."**

"**Come on, we need to think of what we're looking for now. I'll get the other officers to get diver's in the water to look to see if her bodies in the water. And road checks on all exits out of Harmony."**

"**Okay, but only for a little bit, and then I'm back out there looking for my little girl," he cried, leaning back in his car.**


	20. All is Revealed!

**Days went by, but there was no sign of Kay anywhere. They doubted that she was even in town anymore, so they sent other officers on a search outside of town. If they didn't find any other clues then they could forget pinning a suspect. Their only other hope was in a coma right now.**

**Sam looked exhausted; he had barely slept a wink since his daughter went missing. Others tried to get him to rest, but he wouldn't do it as long as his daughter was still out there.**

**In the station, "Sam why don't you let the other officer's do their job. You need to rest. What good are you going to be for your daughter if you're sick?" Luis asked making Sam sit down.**

"**What if she's in trouble?"**

"**Sam everyone is looking for her, don't worry."**

"**It's my fault; I should have gotten her a vehicle so she didn't have to walk in the dark," he cried.**

"**Sam it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself."**

"**Kay, are you ready to be a good girl?" the stalker ask as he drawled near her.**

**Kay had started to believe that he really didn't want to hurt her, that the Crane's were just evil. He had really warped her mind into believing him.**

"**Yes, I don't know I was so blind to see it before. I can't believe Charity would go behind my back like that. I knew she was evil, but of course, no one would believe me."**

"**Well of course because she does act so sweet in front of everyone else," he said climbing next to her on the bed.**

**Nicholas began to stir in his sleep, he was coming out of the coma. **

"**Kay, watch out," he cried. "He's not who you think he is."**

**A nurse who was checking his vitals heard this wondered what he meant by it, so she phoned the station. "Hello."**

"**This Harmony Police Station, how may I help you?"**

"**This is Nurse Stevens, can I talk to who ever is in charge of the Crane case."**

"**One moment please."**

"**This Officer Lopez- Fitzgerald, what can I do for you?"**

"**I'm a nurse at the hospital. Mr. Crane is coming out of his coma. He said in his sleep, '_Kay, watch out, and he's not who you think he is_.' I don't know what it means, but I thought that you might want to know."**

"**Well thank you, if he wakes up please phone us."**

"**Bye."**

**What did this mean Luis thought? Well at least they knew now that it was defiantly a guy suspect. He had talked to all his friends and found no one that didn't like him so what was it then?**

**The words '_he's not who you think he is_' stuck in Luis's head. What did he mean by that? That's when he thought maybe it was a person they would least suspect it to be. He figured that since it was a guy it might have been over Kay, since he found no other reason someone might hate him.**

**Luis remembered a conversation he had with Miguel a couple of weeks ago, telling him to do anything to get Kay. What happens if his brother took it a little too far? He didn't want to think that Miguel was capable of that sort, but he needed to make sure.**

**Luis came home to find his mama in the kitchen cooking, "Mama is Miguel here?"**

"**No, he said he was going to visit Reese."**

"**Oh, okay," Luis said as he headed towards the living room. **

**He went upstairs to Miguel's room, and went searching through his room to find something that might indicate he did it. He was ready to leave the room when he spotted a notebook hanging out in between his mattress. Luis grabbed it, and took a peak; he was surprised what he found in it.**

"**Oh, can't believe what this says," he had worry in his eyes.**

**Luis came back to the station, he needs to show Sam this book. **

"**Sam," he hollered as he walked inside.**

**Coming around the corner, "What!"**

"**You need to look at this," handing him the notebook.**

**Sam sat down, and started to read the notebook. His eyes widen as he saw what it said:**

**_Kay will be away this weekend in Castleton. The day after she leaves, I will have a talk with Fox. I will change his mind into breaking up with her. If he doesn't then I will have to go into measures that are more drastic. I will bring something if it comes to that._**

"**Does this mean what I think it does?" Sam asked.**

"**I don't know."**

"**First, we need to find out what he was doing that night."**

"**Well he was here, in the filing room."**

"**Did anyone see him leave? Can we be sure that he was here the whole time?"**

"**NO, I'll ask around the office, see if they know anything."**

**Luis started with the officer's who worked that night in the station.**

"**Jenna can I talked to you?"**

"**Sure, what about?" coming and sitting down in a chair in front of his desk**

"**Well did you see Miguel leave the night Mr. Nicholas Crane was stabbed?"**

"**No I didn't."**

"**Did you see Miguel at all?"**

"**Actually not until you guys took off to the crime scene."**

"**Was he acting out of sorts?"**

"**He was real interested in the case, and what was happening?"**

"**Thank you."**

**Luis went through the whole list and now was on the last one.**

"**Brad you can have a seat. Did you see Miguel the night of the stabbing?"**

"**No, but I did see something unusual, but didn't bring it up before because it didn't seem really important."**

"**What is it?"**

"**That night after you left to go to the crime scene I went into the bathroom, and I noticed blood smudged in the window, and a little water on the floor by the window."**

"**What?"**

"**I just thought that someone cut themselves, but now that you're asking all these questions I'm wondering if he went through the window, then came back."**

"**I want someone to find Miguel's where about, and follow home, he might lead us to Kay."**

"**Alright Luis," getting up to leave.**

"**Kay by tomorrow night we'll be on a train to head to Mexico to stay with my aunt," Miguel said as he came crawling over to her on the bed.**

"**And then I never have to see that horrible family again. I should have picked you after everything."**

"**Well let's not think that way, it's over now. We will be starting our new life together," kissing her on the lips.**

**The police checked all night to find Miguel, but it was as if he disappeared into the air. And this worried them; if they didn't find him, they were likely never to find Kay.**

**Nicholas slowly opened up his eyes to see Ethan sitting beside him. "Where's Kay," he asked with worry.**

**Ethan noticed that Nick was getting over worked, as he took his time to find the right words, "Calm down."**

"**No, where is she? Is she okay?"**

"**I don't know!"**

"**He has her, doesn't he?"**

"**Who Nick?"**

"**Miguel!" he said with fury in his eyes.**

"**He did this to you?"**

"**Yes because I wouldn't give her up."**

**Ethan's face went blank, "Oh dear." Getting up, "I'm going to call Sam and tell him."**

**The moment that Ethan was gone, Nicholas decided that he wasn't going to wait for them to find her. He took the I.V out of his hand, and went on a search for clothes to wear. He didn't care that his injuries hadn't healed he had to save HIS KAY. He had to think smart. Where would Miguel know on one would find him, that wasn't really in town.**

**Shaking Kay slightly, 'Kay come on, get up, and go get yourself fixed up so that we can leave."**

"**Alright." **

**Miguel untied her wrists.**

**When she got into the bathroom she tried to open the window, but it was nailed shut. How was she going to escape? She was in there for a while trying to think.**

"**Kay, are you going to come out soon?"**

"**Yeah, just moment." She found that the towel rack was coming lose, so she puller it off the wall. As she came through the door, she saw Miguel and hit him over the head, causing a gush on it.**

**Miguel held his head in pain, and yelled, "You Bitch!"**

**Kay began to run down the stairs not looking back to see if Miguel was behind her. Before she was able to get to the door, Miguel grabbed her feet, causing her fall, and hit her head.**

"**Next time you will learn not to trick me," he said with so much hatred.**

**Kay saw his face, and became very fearful. For the first time she wasn't sure if he was actually going to kill her.**

**Miguel took Kay back to her room and tied her arms back up to the bedposts.**

**Kay began to whimper, but Miguel hit her across the face, "Shut-up!"**

**Miguel got on top of her, ripping her shirt open and began kissing her chest, as Kay just laid there crying inside, praying Miguel wouldn't hear her. How can this be the same Miguel; the boy who would protect her from bullies.**

**Miguel began to strip her of her pants when she heard the door in the room hit the wall hard. And she was stun to see who was at the door.**

"**What do you think you're doing?" Nick screamed out when he saw what was happening. He grabbed Miguel off her and threw him up against the wall, knocking him out.**

"**You're alive!" I though he killed you," Kay cried.**

"**Nope," he said as he untied her wrists.**

"**Then why did it take you so long?"**

"**I just woke up from a coma."**

"**Then how did you get out of the hospital?"**

"**I snuck out."**

"**Nick, I was so scared that no one would find me," she said as they walked fast down the stairs.**

**Miguel came from behind and pushed Fox down the down the remaining stairs. "No one's taking her away from after all I've been through to get her."**

**Nick slowly got up, noticing that his wounds had opened up, and began to bleed, but he just ignores it. "She's mine! When will you get it through that head of yours?"**

"**It's not like you really want her, you been doing other chicks behind her back, like Charity," he lied trying to confuse Kay.**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Don't deny it just because Kay's here. I saw you with Charity numerous amount of times."**

**Nicholas was furious about his lies. He wasn't going to settle for this, "It's not true! I would never do that to Kay, I love her."**

"**You go, and keep lying, we're not buying it."**

**Nicholas jumped at Miguel and began to punch him. Miguel pulled out a knife, and went to stab him again. Nick went for the knife, and they both struggles with it.**

**Blood poured onto the ground right in front of Kay, but she didn't know whose it was since they both weren't moving.**


	21. Final Goodbye

"We need an APB out on a Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, the suspect in the Kay Bennett kidnap and Nicholas Crane attempted murder," Luis said into his radio. He still couldn't get it out of his head, how could someone he called his brother be capable of something like this. In some ways he hoped thatNick was all wrong about thinking it was Miguel, but deep down inside he knew that he wasn't, he just wasn't ready to admit it.

"Am I hearing you clearly," Officer Smith asked. This had to be some kind of mistake.

"I'm afraid not, I've come over some evidence that says otherwise, and Ethan says that Nicholas confirmined it."

"Alright, I'll call out to all the squad cars," feeling bad for Luis, he knew this had to be eating him away.

Luis's cell began to ring, "I've got to go, but get back to me if you find anything."

"Alright."

"Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald speaking," he said as he answered the phone.

"You told me to phone youif anything morehappened with Nicholas," the nurse said.

"Yes, so what's up?"

"He's missing; I went to check on him a little after Mr. Winthrop had left, but he was gone by that time. We've check the whole hospital and he's gone."

"What! How can you lose a patient who just came out of a coma?"

"I'm sorry we were short staffed tonight, I had many other patients to take after."

"Well you better hope he's okay otherwise I have a feeling Alistair will be on your back, and believe me that's not what you want. Well I guess I'll have to phone the station to tell them they need to find other among the rest on our list."

"I'm sorry," she pleaded.

"Good night." Luis shut off his phone. Great, he thought, another person we have to look for. Could things get any worse? He really needed to think, why would Nicholas leave the hospital in his condition?

He sat in his car thinking about that for a little bit, and then it finally came to him. It was because he had a feeling where Kay was taken, but then that didn't make sense since he didn't know that she was missing, unless he saw something when he was stabbed. If that were the case, where would be a place they both know about, but out of Harmony? Crane cabin, he thought.

"I need a few cars up at the Crane cabin, an ambulance incase someone is hurt. I think that is where Kay is being held," Luis called out over his radio. He just hoped they weren't too late.

Kay looked at both of their bodies; none of them was moving. Who was the one stabbed she began to wonder? She prayed that it was Nicholas, she couldn't stand the thought of him being dead again. She had already gone through that.

She slowly walked over to both of the bodies. She kneeled down, and slowly rolled Nicholas over, to see blood seeping through his shirt. Tears began to run down her face, shaking her head "No…"

Then she glanced over at Miguel who was lying in a seep of blood, he seemed to be bleeding too. Were they both stabbed, she thought.

She put her hand on Nicholas's cheek, and looked at his beautiful face, "Why is life being so cruel, why is it taking you away from me, when I finally found you. You're the only one that I've ever truly loved. What am I going to do without you?"

Her tears fell upon his face; he slowly opened his eyes, "Kay."

She leaned down and hugged him, "Oh, thank God. I thought you were dead."

Shaking his head, "No, I just think my…wound reopened," he said as the pain began to get to him. His medication was slowly wearing off.

"Then that means that Miguel got…stabbed." She quickly got up, and went to check him, but it was too late he had no pulse. It rather sadden her, even after all the pain he caused, a piece of her would always remember the Miguel who had been her best friend. Moreover, she would never forget that guy.

In the background, she heard sirens, the sound got louder as they grew closer to the cabin. It was a relief to them both.

Kay noticed that Nicholas looked like he was getting weaker, his eyes slowly closed. She took her sweater off, and put it on his wound to stop the blood. "Just hold on a little longer," she cried.

Luis stormed through the door to find them all. He saw Miguel lying there in a pool of blood, he quickly glanced at Kay and just by the look in her eyes, he knew it was too late for him.

"Luis, he needs help, his wound is reopened," she cried.

The paramedics came flying in and right to his side. They pushed Kay out of the way so that they could do their work on him.

"Kay, what happened?" he needed to know.

"I saw him stab Nicholas the other night, and so I ran to find help, but he saw me. He ran after me, and eventually caught up to me. I don't remember much after that until I woke up here. He tried to convince me that Nick was fooling around with Charity, so that he wouldn't have such a hard time with me once we left here. And for a while, he had me going but then I came back into reality. He even hit me a few times, but then Nicholas came to my rescue. Then the too had fight, and Miguel brought out a knife, and they both struggled for it. Nick won, but in the process opened his wound."

"I'm going to have them take you to the hospital too, I think they need to check you out," Luis said.

"I'm so sorry," she said, feeling so bad for him and his family.

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself."

Luis stood outside for about 20 minutes before he finally went inside. He was trying to find the right words to tell his mama about what Miguel had done. He really hoped that this didn't kill her; she had already been through too much.

"Hey Luis, were you able to find Kay?" She knew that he had been working closely on this case, especially for Sam's sake. She really hoped that they had some good news. She had been like another daughter to her, always so close to the family.

Sitting next to his mama, "Mama we were able to find her, thanks to Nicholas, he kind of led us there in a way. But when we got there we found Miguel there, dead," he was ready to cry.

"No…who did this to him?" she cried.

"Nicholas."

"What, why would he do that?" confused about the whole thing.

"Miguel is the one that stabbed him, and the one that kidnapped Kay."

"No, he's not capable of something like that."

"No mama, I found a book under his mattress that says stuff that helps convict him. And Kay even told us about it too. I'm so sorry."

Pilar just began to cry for her child, for what he had done, but mainly because she would never lay eyes on him again.

Kay sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear about news on Nick. She was going crazy just waiting. Ethan was sitting in a chair near by with Theresa by his side. His parents hadn't yet showed up.

"Kay," she heard someone call.

Kay turned around to see her mom and dad coming up the hall. She ran right over there, giving them a big hug. She felt like it had been forever since she had seen them. "Mom, dad," she cried.

"Oh sweetie we're so happy that you're okay," Grace said, as she embraced her.

"I'm so scared, they're not sure if Nick's going to make it this time."

"I believe he will sweetie, he's a fighter. I mean he came out of a coma and saved you," Sam answered. He didn't want to his daughter to give up hope. He prayed for his daughter's sake that he made it.

It was a few days after the incident and Kay was lying in a chair right by Nicholas's side. She had left his side; she wanted to be there when he woke up. She wanted him to see a friendly face, someone he loved.

Nicholas slowly opened his eyes, to notice her heavenly presence, "Kay," he said hoping that she would awake.

Was she dreaming, or did she really hear his voice. She quickly opened her eyes, to notice him gazing at her, "Nick!"

"My sweet Kay, are you alright?"

"They say everything looks okay. I was so worried about you. I thought I may lose you."

Putting his hand on her cheek, "I could never leave you. We need each other too much."

Smiling, "I love you."

"I love you forever," he said, bringing her head down so that he could kiss her.


End file.
